She's a Star
by Nobel Born To Chaos
Summary: What would Young Justice be like if Starfire was introduced to them? This is my take on the group dynamics with the addition of one lovely alien space princess.
1. Chapter 1

**She's a Star**

**An: so I'm a huge fan of teen titans and I have been for a long time, so when young justice came out I was little concerned. Though I love the animation over that the Teen titans cartoon I miss the characters of that show in comparison to young justice' (which in a way just mirror the cast of teen titans in personality and group structure.) Either way I thought it would be cool to combine the two and write out a version as if Starfire was discovered in young justice and had to deal with those characters. So here it goes, let me know what you think. Thanks! 3**

**Chapter One : ****The Discovery**

Richard was sitting in the kitchen, watching as M'gann tried for the hundredth time to make cookies for the group of them. "You know you can just buy cookies from the grocery store right?" he pointed out, a sigh waiting to pass through his lips as he listened to her as she rambled on about her love of cooking and how she wanted to make something special for them.

"I mean, what's so special about cookies from a store?"

"They're edible?" he added shortly, standing from his place at the stool and walking over to the oven, turning down the heat. "Now leave it at that temperature this time and actually pay attention."

"I did!"

"Running off to suck face with Connor is hardly paying attention." Richard set a timer before leaving the confines of her kitchen as she began to clean up from the prep work. He ran his fingers through his hair as he headed to the garage; maybe working on his bike would help clear his mind a little.

Things just weren't making sense of lately. Sure there was the protection of the city, and the Justice League's usual run about jobs they had to handle but something had Dick restless and it was driving him nuts. Flopping down on the cement next to the R-cycle he reached for his tool box and started tweaking some the parts, working out the kinks in some new programming but it was more like aimless boredom than actually work. The team had been together for five years now, five fucking years. He had turned eighteen a few months ago, how could he forget with the mess of a party Wally tried to through him and that thing M'gann tried to call a cake. It had been a disaster but they meant it with love. You had to love someone to throw them a party that bad and still expect them to smile through it. Either way things were on edge for him and if he didn't figure it out soon he was going to run out of things to add to his bike.

Before he could finish running the final tests, Wally came speeding into the garage, leaning on the opposite wall with that stupid grin on his face. "What's up Dick?" he asked, putting way too much emphasis on his name.

"Not much of anything...what brings you over here? Other than to torment me as per usual."

"Well, M'gann burnt her baking again so the whole place smells like shit."

"I told her not to go running off again..."

"Whatever. Anyway, we're expecting a call from you know who pretty soon so I thought I'd come grab your scrawny bird butt so you wouldn't be late."

"Oh the joys of conference calling. I wish I had one of those parents that didn't know how to work a cell phone, let alone a super computer."

"That's what you get for being the son of Bruce Wayne."

x x x

"Afternoon." Greeted a stoic voice from the computer screen as the team gathered around it, uniformed and ready as always.

"What's up Bats?" Flash chuckled, only to be elbowed harshly by Artemis who stood at his side.

"Report," Batman said simply, causing Robin to pipe up.

"Three attempts at a bank robbery but suspects were handled and placed into custody. Crime rate seems to have levelled itself out for the time being."

"Good, I have a mission for all of you," he paused for a moment as a map came into view on the screen. "We have gotten word that an alien lifeform has crashed in this region of eastern Africa. I'll send you all the co-ordinates. We need you to go and scope out the situation. It's not considered to be dangerous, simply apprehend it and contact us to make the pick up."

"Gopher work as usual," Connor droned.

"Any information on the lifeform?" M'gann asked, trying to lighten the team's spirit even a little.

"From what we've gathered there was a slave trade ship passing through the quadrant on its way to the next hand off, we were set to interfere and complete a rescue mission but it was botched quickly, they caught on and changed course. Either way, one managed to escape and we tracked her as far as we could before she landed."

"It's a her?" Flash squawked, "Sweet, damsel in distress! Alright!"

"Babysitting..." Robin glared before the screen went blank and Batman was gone, leaving them with the last known location of the girl. "Well let's get this over with." He said, looking to Aqualad who was already looking over the map and waving him over, wanting help about how to split up to cover the area.

"Robin, we'll start here near the closest village, we'll make that our meeting place. From there I want M'gann and Connor to go south, follow the rivers and see if you find anything. Artemis and I will go to the north. Flash you take the east then make a perimeter for any signs of her. Robin, take the west. Let's make this a quick one people." Once in agreement they made sure they had the supplied needed and boarded their ship.

Aqualad was shocked as he saw M'gann bringing extra clothes on the ship. "Umm, we aren't going on a vacation, what are those for?"

"She's an escaped slave girl, chances are she's going to need something clean to wear when we find her. So I'm being prepared." She said with a huff as she walked past the guys and took her seat in the pilot's position.

The trip itself wasn't all too eventful and upon landing Robin set off in his direction without another word to anyone. He was glad to have the time to himself, sauntering through the jungle. It was a bit of a pain to go through the forest like vegetation but at least it wasn't the desert. Taking to the trees the youth kept up his search, letting his mind fall to ease as he soared through the trees.

x x x

The rest of the group was off in their set directions and M'gann was walking along side Connor with a worried expression on her face. "Connor, have you noticed Robin acting a little...funny lately?"

"You mean brooding, quiet, and avoiding everyone?"

"Yeah, I mean it's just not him. I haven't heard the guy laugh in what seems like ages."

"Yes because who wouldn't miss that evil laugh he's got going."

"Connor please, be serious."

"What? He's just taking after his dad...but it is odd. Maybe when we get back Flash and I can get him out of his funk."

x x x

Robin had been searching for the better part for five hours, having stopped for something to eat and drink, thank goodness for rations in his belt. As the sky grew dark he tried to get in touch with his group but the radio signal kept cutting out. "Fucking fantastic..." he whispered in a hiss as he tried to figure out what to do next. He didn't mind working in the dark but he didn't want to have to listen to the whining about how he wasn't communicating properly when the others found him. Either way there wasn't really a viable option at the moment so he felt he might as well keep going.

As he came to a small clearing he noticed a soft glowing green light in the distance. "Well that's certainly not natural," he whispered aloud as he carefully approached.

That's when it all changed. At first he just saw a small figure sitting there in front of a green tinted fire being it by what seemed like energy radiating from her hands. Long auburn hair flowed over her shoulder to pool like scarlet satin around her. Her skin was an odd tint but she had a warmth to her that he didn't recognize in anyone else. Then her eyes, the moment they locked with his he was lost. The greenest, most pure orbs he'd ever seen in his entire life, he was sure anyone would agree. The eighteen year old was careful though, this was an alien they were talking about. He wasn't sure what she was capable of. He approached slowly, extending his hands to show her he meant no harm, but she didn't move, she didn't even blink.

"It's ok, my name is Robin. I'm here to help." As he came closer he heard a primal growl come from her and she backed away from him, curling against the trunk of a tree that she had found refuge by. "No it's okay..."

"Rutha da kak mar kar fec!" she was shouting at him in what seemed to be her native language, but she didn't make any violent motions towards him. Instead he heard a whimper and his eyes moved to her side. She was bleeding from a wound and using her clothing to try and stop it. He could see the lacerations all over her ankles and wrists from what he was sure were injuries left over from the bindings they would have had her in.

"You're hurt..." he whispered, scoffing at himself for pointing out the obvious. Reaching into his belt slowly he pulled out a piece of gauze and some bandages to help wrap her. "See? I just want to help." He whispered gently, finally coming to sit next to her. She seemed to relax as he dabbed at the wound. She whimpered in pain but he cooed softly to her, wrapping the bandaged around her mid section to keep the gauze in place and give some support to her aching muscles. "There s-mph!" he didn't get the chance to speak as he soon found her lips on his.

She was kissing him! One minute she growls because he's coming close and the next she's in a lip lock with him. He gasped as she released him and he heard her speak in a soft, almost angelic voice, "Thank you...for helping to heal my wound."

"Uh..."

"The people of my planet can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact." She explained, nearly reading his mind as he tried to find the right words to reply.

"Uh, right well that's good to know. I'm Robin, a member of the Young Justice team. We were sent to find and rescue you." He explained, hating to sound like a public service announcement.

"I thank you for your rescue mission, I am...very confused on what I am to do."

"How so?"

"I have...nowhere to go." He watched as the emotions started to get the best of her and she curled up tighter, whimpering as she stretched her wounds.

Placing a hand on her back he got her to ease up and felt her slowly relax under his touch. "It's ok, that's what we're here for. Look we know you escaped...and I...we won't let you get captured again."

"But why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Why do you wish to help me?"

"Because, no one deserves to be a slave."

"Being a slave is the least of my worries..." she trailed off, looking away from him.

Robin was confused at the moment but didn't want to force the subject as she seemed distressed over it. "Look, if you don't mind me carrying you, I need to start back in the direction of the village. We can get your wounds cleaned and some fresh clothes." He took in what she wearing currently, it was a good thing Flash hadn't been the one to find her.

She was barely covered, his bandage work covered more of her form. She was in tiny little white shorts that barely covered and a tube top. She let him pick her up as they started back to the village, putting out the fire before leaving. "So..." he said, looking down at her with a smile, "you never did tell me your name."

"I am Koriand'r, Princess of the planet Tameran...though I believe in your language it would translate to Starfire."

"Starfire...it's nice to meet you, welcome to earth."

"I am...very happy to have met you too.." she was starting to get drowsy as she leaned into his neck, clutching the front of his uniform as she found comfort in his warmth and embrace.

He smiled to himself upon walking back to the village, wanting to take his time with this beauty in his arms but knowing better with her injuries than to lag behind his normal pace.

x x x

"Anything?" M'gann asked as she paced beside the ship.

"Nothing. If I wasn't looking at you right now then I wouldn't know you were there. Something must have gone off line." Artemis replied.

"Well this isn't the most technologically advanced place on the planet." Their conversation was interrupted as Robin came walking up to them with a very tired girl clutching him. "Where have you...!" Flash was cut off as Robin glared at him and walked by into the ship.

He looked to M'gann and nodded for her to follow. He went to sit her down in his chair but she wouldn't let go. "Star it's okay." He whispered softly, trying to get her to relax.

Kid Flash gave a small laugh as the guys all looked at each other. "Star?" he asked, only to receive yet another glare.

"Team, I'd like you to meet the Princess of Tameran, Miss Starfire." He said gently, smiling down at her as she weakly smiled back. "now let me set you down, M'gann is going to get you cleaned up and changed before we leave." She finally let go and he promised he'd be right back.

Once he was outside the ship he got a look from his entire team. "Okay explain!" Kid Flash was the first to shout.

"Explain what? I found her huddled up and injured, I brought her back."

"And this whole, won't let go of you thing?"

Robin smirked, "Jealous much?"

"It's only because she hasn't got a taste of this stud yet." Flash teased, striking a pose.

"Whatever man..."

x x x

Within the hour they were on their way back to headquarters with Robin sitting in his chair, Starfire nestled in his lap now dressed in a pair of M'gann's pink shorts and a white t-shirt. She had brought a bra and panties that fit her for the time being but Starfire would need her own bra for sure, M'gann's was much too tight but it would have to do. White shirt and no bra just didn't seem dignified for a Princess.

The girl was completely conscious the entire time and half way through the trip, the questions began. "So are you really a princess?" Artemis asked.

"Yes..."

"So how did an alien princess end up on a slave ship?" Connor asked, genuinely curious as to how she got into the situation in the first place.

Robin felt her tense up in his arms and he rubbed her back, helping her sit up a little more. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"I would prefer not to get into the details at the moment."

"Understandable." Robin shot everyone a look that clearly said, 'ask a question like that again and I will go full blown Batman on your asses...'

Changing the subject Flash looked over from his seat and smiled. "So Starfire is it? What do you think of human males?" he flexed an arm and winked her way only for her to look confused at him. "I mean, like what you see?"

"Idiot..." Artemis groaned, along with the rest of the group.

"Actually, yes much so..." she whispered making everyone almost fall out of their seats, but then they realized she wasn't looking at Wally, she was staring up at a now blushing Robin.

She gave a tiny yawn and snuggled back up to him, falling asleep in his arms. Robin was left smiling softly, one arm supporting her back while the other held her hand. She shivered from time to time but the tears dangling from her eyelashes let him know it wasn't from the cold. No one seemed to notice so he drew his cape around, hushing her softly and trying to calm her pain. She needed an actual medical bay and a good night's rest. He just hoped when they got back that the Justice League would cut her some slack.

x x x

So what do you think? Please let me know if I should continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

**She's like a Star**

**An: warning, I do put a lot of flack on superman in this chapter. I need someone to be against her being on earth and I thought he was the better candidate to be against it than anyone else in the series.**

**Chapter Two : ****Painful Truths**

The Justice League was waiting for them as they came off the ship, Robin walking behind everyone with a sleeping princess in his arms. The rest of the Young Justice team walked down to the mentors that waited for them. None could remember the last time they had set foot in the Justice League land headquarters, it was definitely an experience and one they could tell was bothering Robin. He was never fond of the place since the split and none of them really got along with the Justice League. Sure they worked together and got their mission from higher up but they rarely worked alongside them or came to the building for meetings and what not. As the others stepped aside for Robin to come through the older heroes were shocked at what they saw. He came forward carefully, growing protective as they gasped at the girl in his grasp. Superman was one of the first to come forward, "Surely she can walk Dick," he told him with a raise of the eye brow.

"Not with the damage done to her ankles, she's having trouble and at the moment she's asleep so keep it quiet okay," he whispered softly, looking down as she curled tightly into his chest and sniffled. He took a look at his mentors and knew they weren't going to let up unless he woke her up. Looking down he saw how distressed she was, waking her up was probably the better option at this point. "Star...Starfire wake up." He cooed gently, not wanting to startle her. He could hear Kid Flash snickering behind him as he was acting so tender with her. It wasn't something he usually showed to anyone, not even Barbara or Zatanna. He'd never felt like this over someone but this warmth inside him felt natural.

After a few more words her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Robin before frowning deeply, "My side..." she squirmed in pain and groaned softly. Her ankles were bruising more deeply now as well along with her wrists, in the light of the hanger he could see the damage more prominently against her orange tinted skin.

"I know, I'm on my way to the medical wing now. There are people here that can help you, look over." He nodded ahead of him so she would turn her head away from his chest and as she did he felt her tense. "It's okay; they sent us to find you." He explained, not wanting her to be scared of the group.

She was able to stand for a moment before them, not wanting to seem helpless even though she was in a lot of pain. Robin was worried to let her down at first but he also understood the concept of pride and softly let her stand with his support still available to her. Leaning against Robin she gave a soft smile, "Starfire...princess of Tamaran." She introduced herself and watched as a look of shock came over most of their faces, save Superman who's eye brow were knitted on his brow. The princess tired to stand tall but her knees were quickly buckling she began to collapse. She turned away slightly, letting Robin pick her up again.

He wasn't about to let the interrogation begin with the state she was currently in. They knew enough for now. "M'gann I'm gonna need your help again. I was only able to take care of her side briefly. She'll need a full look over and treatment."

"You got it," the Martian walked along side Robin and Wonder Woman who offered her assistance in helping the girl.

However, as they walked out of the hanger Robin could hear Superman talking briefly before they left. "It's a Troq," he wondered what it meant but figured now wouldn't be the time to ask as they neared the medical bay of the head quarters.

**x x x**

Honestly he had wished they were able to go back to their own place but the Justice League would have more knowledge about how to help heal an alien. As he set her down on the hospital like bed he noticed that she had yet to let go and was clinging to him tightly as he set her down he was having trouble breathing. "Starfire, it's okay. They're just going to clean your wounds and make sure you're alright." He reassured her and after a while of soft whispers and promises she let go and laid back to left Wonder woman take over. Robin left the room and was standing there before his mentor again. "She's in rough shape..." he replied, speaking more to his father at the moment than anything.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, looks like..." he said with a bit of a smile as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"She's a Tamaranian princess, how on earth did she end up on a slave trader's ship?"

"I'm not sure. I mentioned it and she said something like...it was the least of her worries or something like that. Conversation wasn't really my strong suit at the moment." Robin blushed as he explained the language transfer and how he was more worried about her wounds than what had happened before earth.

"Sounds like quite the eventful rescue mission."

"Layoff..." he sighed before looking back up at him, "so what's the deal? What do we do now?"

"It's more of a waiting game. She has to tell us her story before we can decide what to do from here on out." Batman explained in a monotone voice.

"I promised her she wouldn't be recaptured, Dad...I need to keep my promise." No words were spoke after that and Batman smiled down at his son. He simply gave him a pat on the back and they both sat down on benches, waiting for the girls to come back out of the medical room.

**x x x**

Diana emerged first with a soft smile on her face, an offer of comfort to Robin who looked like he was about to tear his hair out. Before he could even ask she held a hand up and explained, "She's a strong one that's for sure. Most of her wounds are old and in the process of healing already. Her side was a superficial wound and no stitches were needed, just a tensor bandage and she'll need to take it easy. Her race heals fast apparently but she's going to need sunlight. She's explained that's how she can regenerate her powers." She then sighed and spoke more quietly to the pair of them, "she's been abused...heavily. I'm not sure of the details but something tells me there's more to that save trade ship."

"Is she well enough to tell us?"

"Whether or not she's ready, she says she'll speak to us but," she smiled down at Robin, "she wants to see you first. She's decent so head on in."

Robin smiled and walked by the pair of them to enter the medical wing. Wonder Woman smiled up at Batman, "when was the last time you saw that smile?"

"Honestly he's never smiled quite like that before." He chuckled before heading off to join the others and wait for the pair to join them

Inside Starfire was standing at the side of the bed running her fingers through her freshly brushed hair. M'gann had helped her to get all the tangles out of her extremely long locks. She had changed out of her borrowed clothing and was given something else to wear that would cover her more in the eyes of the adults. It was a pair of black legging-like pants and black knee high boots. Her top was a mid-drift , purple with long sleeves. The mid drift was easier so it didn't pull at the bandages that covered her abdomen. "Hey Starfire." He greeted quietly, watching her turn and smile to him in return, "Wonder Woman said you wanted to speak to me before we went to see the others."

"Yes...I wished to...thank you for rescuing me and bringing me to this place. I am forever grateful for your kindness."

"No need to thank me."

"No you do not understand...on my planet the only one who has ever shown me kindness is my K'norfka Galfore...he is my guardian. I have never felt so safe before..." she admitted, fidgeting with her hair.

He smiled gently and walked over, coughing nervously and taking her hand in his. "It's ok. I'm glad you feel safe with me. Let's go join the others."

**x x x**

Seated in the lounge the group waited for the two emerge and when they finally did step through the door, with Starfire holding Robin's arm tightly, Kid Flash was the first to smirk at the pair. "Take long enough to have your little chat session huh Dick?" he teased, making kissing noises before smacked over the head by Artemis.

"Give it a rest Wally.."

"Dick?" Starfire questioned.

"It's a nickname." Robin said with a smile and watched as she nodded in understanding before they moved to sit on the couches as well.

The room fell silent as they waited for her to begin and she squeezed Robin's hand, trying to find the words to start off. Batman saw the girl struggling and figured that asking a question would start her off easier. "Princess, why don't you tell us how you were kidnapped by them?"

"I was not kidnapped...I was gifted," a few shocked gasps were heard as she continued, "my father granted me to the citadel when I was 12 years old. I was taken there by the Gordanians and brought before the citadel to be there...slave. They place collars to render us helpless, my powers become useless," she took in a shaky breath, "I was a servant for only a day before I...I was gifted to the Psions as a..." she gritted her teeth and early crushed Robin's hand, "I was given to the Psion leader to be placed in his harem..."

"That's what you meant by a slave being the least of your worries..."Robin said, speaking more so to himself than anyone in the room but none the less she agreed.

"Yes, being a slave would have been much...better than what I was asked to do."

"What happened then?" Batman asked, wanting to keep her on track so he only had to ask her these things once. He knew it was going to be painful to relive these moments but he would never ask her again after this.

"It was there that I stayed for a year serving him but he never asked me to fulfill my duties completely. One day he took me to his chambers...then he tried to..." she let go of Robin, she could not bear to hold his had with what she would tell him now.

"I killed him when he finally tried to take me... I fought so hard but nothing worked...it was so painful and I began to become so angry...I fought and fought but nothing worked. I was not permitted to leave the room for days...many other came, many other times the pain continued. One day, I was able to summon my powers. I broke the collar off in my anger and killed the man who was trying to hurt me at the time..." she looked at the ground in sadness and guilt.

"After I had killed him the Gordanians were summoned to take me to another sector. They tortured me to try and get my powers to cease and tried to break me. I was there for three years and for the last two they have been shipping me around from customer to customer..." she grew silent.

"The ship was attacked by raiders as we passed by earth and my cell was breached. I managed to fight my out and escape to earth...now here I am." She waited for their response and the silence weighed heavily over her head. It was then that she started to cry, "I am sorry I killed him...I am so sorry... no one should kill and it was a horrible thing to do but I could not take it anymore..." she sobbed only to fell a tug as she was hugged.

This time it was not from Robin but Wonder Woman. "Do not apologize for defending yourself with what was necessary to be free. It's okay." Starfire did not protest as she all but fell apart in the woman's arms. The weight was taken from shoulders as the strong Amazonian woman gave her comfort and stayed firm.

After a while she was able to let go and Diana sat beside her on the couch with Robin on the other side, who had since taken her hand in his again and offered his support in silence.

"What kind of father would hand over their child?" Flash glared, looking to Kid Flash and the others with anger. "I mean, what the hell?"

"An appropriate response Flash," Batman dead panned.

"Well it's true!"

"My father had to hand one of us over in order to save our planet from attack. My sister was his heir because she was oldest and the other was a son. I was the only choice. He never saw me as much of a daughter anyway. I was a warrior and trained well but I preferred to first talk about simply trying to bash another's head in. My K'nofka always taught me to think before acting, but my job as princess was not to think..."

"What's a K'norfka?" Connor asked curiously.

"Gaurdian," Robin answered softly, rubbing her back before she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"He is what a father should be..." Starfire whispered, growing tired from the emotionally draining experience.

The older heroes looked at each other and moved from the couches to talk when Superman said it again, "Do what do we do with the Troq?" before Robin could react Starfire tensed up.

"Star...what does Troq mean?" he asked, looking in her eyes for any signs of recognition.

"It means nothing." She whispered and tried to change the conversation, "I hate to be a bother but I am very tired." She closed her eyes and snuggled up to him.

"No it's okay. Close your eyes for a bit." He told her, wrapping an arm around her and seeing the look he was getting from Diana, "Leave me alone Diana..." with that he combed his fingers through her hair as she was lulled into a peaceful nap.

**x x x**

The League came back over within the next few minutes and was about to propose an idea when Aqualad stood up. He was the leader after all, it gave him a little bit a pull and since this was their mission they had some choice in what happened to the new girl. "What have you decided?"

"She will either stay here with us or she can join your team. She's going to need a safe haven from those things and we can't take her back to a planet that would hand her over to them in the first place." Superman spoke, looking down at her. "You will be permitted a stay on earth."

Aqualad turned to her, "I think it would be best if she came with us. She seems comfortable around us and Robin specifically, besides we could another member." He smiled at the girl who had since awoken. "If that is what you wish," wish her past he thought it was important that her voice be heard.

"I would like very much to remain on earth with your team Aqualad."

"Alright! So what are your powers anyway?" Kid Flash asked as he zipped over to her side and leaned over the back of the couch.

"I can release energy from my hands in the form of star bolts...or simply emit light. I can also emit the same energy through my eyes. Flight and strength also." She whispered, rambling off her powers and counting them off her fingers.

"Sweet! You can fly?"

"Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions...fight comes with feelings of joy."

"That's so awesome!"

"Yes awesome...just ensure that the Troq is kept under control." Superman said before walking away.

As the group said their goodbyes and headed back to the ship Kid Flash made the mistake of offering a high five while shouting, "Alright, welcome to the team Troq!"

She gasped and poked him in the chest. "Teammates do not call people names!" she was deeply offended and her eyes glowed green before calming down as pain reflected in them.

"Wow! Hold on, I thought you said it didn't mean anything."

"No...I said it means nothing. When the one you call Superman calls me a Troq he is saying I am worthless. A nothing." She whispered gently.

"But why..?"

"Tamaranians are considered inferior by many other races; Troq is what they call us." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean it like that. I thought it was a nickname or something. You should have said something; we would have set him straight. I mean, you could probably take him with your alien strength." He flashed a quick smile, earning a small one in return.

"He is your superior; it is not my place to go against him."

"No he isn't," Robin came to stand beside her. "And if he ever calls you that again I'll set him straight for sure"

"We all will." Connor smiled to her as they started their trip home.

**x x x**

The first week was rather uneventful but Starfire was healing up well and quickly getting a hang of regular life and being a part of a team. She would help in the kitchen, already working alongside M'gann when preparing dinner and a s a surprise to everyone nothing was burnt and it actually tasted good. Other times she would spend hours with Robin watching him work on the R-cycle and other machines and computer programs. He was slowly teaching her many things and she could not help but feel her joyous feeling returning every time he looked her way.

He had told her of their real names and the idea of a secret identity, even helping her to create one named Kori Anders and providing her with a hologram ring to help her appear like a regular girl in public. The ring that helped to mask her skin colour, it made het less tan and her eyes were still green but with the whites no longer tinted.

"Dude you are so dead!" Wally shouted as he held the controller and was nearly standing on the couch as they played their racing game on the game station.

"No way man, you may be faster than me in real life but..." Dick watched as Wally's car crashed into a car, "you seriously suck at driving, real and virtually."

"Awww man!" Wally collapsed on the couch and listened as Starfire actually let out a giggle from her place on the floor by Robin's feet. "You just have to kick my ass, showing off in front of her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked, setting the controller down as she watched Starfire stand and look to him.

"I hate to be a bother but, I am in need of sunlight..." she whispered gently, embarrassed to ask such things. It seemed like such a small thing but it did help her regenerate faster.

"Oh right, M'gann is packing up a picnic lunch and we're all going to go with you."

"Glorious!" she smiled as she actually started to hover.

"Hey you're flying!" M'gann cheered as she came into the room with Connor. They were all dressed in civilian clothes and Starfire wondered what she was to do.

"I set some clothes out in my room for you to wear until we can get you to a mall." She explained before Starfire walked off and came back a few minutes later to see Robin had changed as well.

She was dressed in a jean mini-skirt that M'gann used to wear and a white tank top with a lace detail along the top. Her feet had a pair of pale yellow flip flops on. She was also handed the ring. She gave a tiny spin and looked to Dick who was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and grey t-shirt with sneakers. "Let us venture to the park." She giggled as she took his hand and asked, "Richard, will you teach me how to play the Frisbee?"

"Oh, sure." He laughed as they walked to the then realized they were the only ones walking and he turned to see his friends staring at him like he grew another head. "What?"

"She called you Richard!" they all shouted in unison.

"Yes, that is indeed your civilian name, have I said it wrong?"

"No Star, you said it perfectly."

"But you said no one could call you that!" Wally whined.

"Well, I don't mind when she says it." He whispered, meeting her gaze and she smiled back at him as they transported to the park and waited for the others to join them.

"Dude has got it bad..."

**x x x**

**an: so don't worry, Superman will be redeemed, it just needed it as a plot point. She's not going to be eagerly accepted by everyone at first. Either way I hope you like it! Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**She's a Star**

**An: thank you so much for all the lovely reviews I have received thus far. Just so you know how to find this, after this upload I will changing the rating to M so if you do a specific search to find it, keep in mind of that. Please keep reviewing so I know to keep this story going! I hope to hear from you soon, enjoy this next instalment! 3**

**Chapter Three : ****Something About Her**

"Okay Star, let's go again." He called from across the training room as he set up the targets and then got out of the way and stood with his teammates as they watched the young alien girl focus. Her eyes fired up within seconds and she came flying towards the target, releasing a volley of star bolts from her hands, hitting every target in the bulls eye.

Landing on the ground when she was done the princess turned around to smile at the group nervously. She eyed the destroyed targets and bit her lip. "Oh dear, I have destroyed your training implements..." she whispered, turning towards them, "My deepest apologies."

"Apologies? Dude that was sweet! Good job!" Shouted Wally as he walked up to her and smiled. "I'd give you a smack on the butt but Dick would probably kick my ass something terrible."

"You're damn right I would," growled a voice from behind him as he stepped up to smile at Starfire, "You did wonderfully. You're skills are amazing."

"Please explain Richard, what does Wally mean when he says that he should attack my bottom?"

"One, don't ever say it like that again and two, it's something some guys do in sports when one of them does something good. Wally gets a little too friendly with from time to time."

"Oh, understood," she turned on her heel and started to clean up the mess she had made with the many targets that were now trash. The routine had become something she was growing found of. Every morning she woke up and ate breakfast with Richard. The others would join from time to time but both team members were up before most. They would go over the plans for the day and what needed to be done while Richard read the news paper and told her about what was going on in the news. She may have been able to speak the language but that was much different than having to read it. She found the symbols difficult to interpret due to her own written language being so far off from that of the English format. Instead she rejoiced in the telling of the many stories told in his wonderful voice, even his laugh when he would get to the comic section.

From there they would dress in their work out gear and head to the training room to run drills. Starfire was well versed by this point in the many attack formations that were needed for situations, Aqualad was most kind in going over things with her and making sure she understood them as clearly as possible. She fell into the team's placement with a strong attachment to everyone. M'gann developed a sister like bond with her, they spent time together aside from training and often baked (which was improving greatly.) Artemis was a little different, but they would train together with target practice and various agility exercises. Superboy was definitely competitive though he had yet to win in their weight lifting competitions, but she did give him pointers. She herself was not versed in methods of lifting; it just came natural and to those whom she hugged apparently it needed some reigning in. Kid Flash was always there to make her laugh, showing her how to play video games and what junk food was but they raced from time to time. Being able to fly as fast as she could the races were close but he was still the fastest boy alive and it was a work out she enjoyed.

Though her closest relationship of that of Richard's. Aside from training and their morning ritual they still did not separate. She could sit for hours as he fixed things and worked on computer programs. At night he would watch a movie or a documentary in the common room with her, letting her sit on his lap like she had when they first met. It was not uncommon for her to fall asleep in his arms, to which he would carry her to bed, tuck her in and stay with her until he knew she was completely asleep. She would feel his warmth go but knew not to keep him, he still lived at the Wayne Mansion. He would return in the morning before she was even awake and come in, laying on the other side of the bed until she woke up, there were days that she would pretend to sleep just to have him close for a while longer. The princess knew she was falling for him, she knew the moment she met him but that was silliness of course.

Instant attraction was foolishness, though each day she grew even fonder of him. He was so kind, so careful with her and all she need do is begin to frown and he was there to bring the smile back or in some cases let her cry for hours on his shoulder, drying her tears all the way. Then again, perhaps he was just being kind to her because he felt he needed to be. Sighing heavily she set the used targets on the far side of the training room and sat on the bench, watching Richard move over to the rings and start up his routine on them. He had told her of his circus past, though avoided any details about his parents, what had happened to them or how he ended up with Batman as a father figure. None the less she did not pry, she knew what it was like to have secrets, there were still many of her own she kept from him.

"Careful there, staring can only lead to trouble," giggled M'gann as she sat next to her.

"What? I...I was not doing the stare..."

"Oh course you weren't," she then looked over herself, "he is dreamy."

"Richard is not a figment of my subconscious..." Starfire said with the hint of a question in her voice.

"No, I meant he's handsome, gorgeous. I mean, I have my own handsome guy but I've got to admit, you've got girl pretty jealous."

"Oh dear..."

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, they never had a chance."

"What makes you believe I have such a chance, or that Richard would ever want such a thing...with me..."

"Let me tell you something about Bird boy over there," she leaned in and whispered more personally, "None of us have seen him this happy in the last five years. So trust me when I say that you're something special." He gave her a soft smile before a siren when off through the gym and they headed off to the control room.

They had changed quickly from their work out clothes and into their uniforms, along with Starfire who was wearing hers for the first time. It was a pair of low riding purple pants that were tight to her form, with the sides cut out on the outer thighs. She wore a silver belt, purple knee high boots and matching silver gauntlets. Her shirt was long sleeved and purple like her pants, both having a metallic sheen. It was cropped high, having covered just under her breasts and a silver neck plate was placed on her. She was stunning as she came out and saw Robin cough slightly and look away, but she caught the slight hint of blush on his cheeks.

Aqualad was already there when they grouped and explained the situation. "Robbery, east side." He explained as they headed out.

"In the middle of the day?" Wally asked, it was out of place.

"Probably some kind of diversion, be on the lookout." He then turned to Starfire. "You ready for your first appearance?" he asked with a smile, only for her to nervously nod and stand beside Robin.

He looked at her and offered his hand. "Come on, you can ride with me. Save your energy of flight for those goons." He smirked as she smiled brightly as they went to the R-cycle and she climbed on the back, embracing him from behind and making sure to press her body to his warmth, tucking her head between his shoulder blade as he leaned forward and drove out of the garage. Wally ran up beside him and shouted, "Way to rub it in man..."

"Jealous much?" he chuckled, his laugh echoing as he revved the engine up and felt Starfire squeeze tighter before they arrived on the scene.

The heroes dashed into the bank, seeing people fleeing as the criminals were inside and waiting. As they arrived they knew it was a set up within seconds. The goons were lined up, shutting the door once the heroes were inside and aiming their guns towards them with smirks on all their faces. The group formed a circle around each other, facing outward to the group. "You guys have got to be kidding, don't you know you're supposed to send invitations to a party? And to think we also ignored this call, we would have missed an awesome bash." Kid Flash teased.

"Oh you're gonna get a bash alright." One of the goons said as he stepped forward.

"Oh...I know we're super heroes but it's really too early for puns." Robin droned.

The goons were closing in and they made the mistake of leaving an opening for Kid Flash to speed by. The formation was broken around them and the heroes dispersed amongst the gang members and began to pick them off one by one. Starfire flew into the air and tried to survey the situation as to what needed done when she spotted a man raising his gun towards Robin. She glared and summoned her eye beams, firing at his hand to knock the gun away and skid across the floor out of reach. The man looked up in shock as the girl came flying at him, knocking him to the ground before she turned to his friends.

"Oh would ya look at them, we got ourselves some fresh meat. Nice and tender. What's your name sweet heart?" one man purred in a disgusting tone. She grimaced and as he came closer she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back, turning to round house kick another man the jaw, sending him flying across the room. The other looked at her and paled, this was no ordinary chick they were dealing with.

She smirked, reverting to own language, cracking her knuckles, _"Zouta..."_ she then came at them, grabbing one man in his each hand and swinging them together to knock bodies, collapsing to the ground in an agonizing heap. She brushed her hands off and was about to look around when she felt an arm snake around her chest and pull her back, the cold metal of a gun pressed to her abdomen.

"Hey baby now that wasn't very nice."

"Neither are you!" she grabbed the gun and melted it with a star bolt before he could even think to squeeze the trigger and she flung him into the pile with the rest of her defeated opponents.

The rest of the team was going through the paces as usual, this gang was well known in the city but they always did stupid things like this to try and make a name for themselves by defeating the Young Justice team. Robin had yet to break out of my his gadgets, sticking to hand to hand combat once disabling their use of weaponry. He noticed he wasn't the only one simply playing with the goons.

It was a carousel ride at best, but a good warm up for Starfire in the minds of the team. That was until a man grabbed her as she went to fly and slammed her to the ground. The sudden shock knocked the wind out of her and he pinned her. She froze. There she was pinned to the ground again, this man looking over her and he stunk with a terrible odour. She was shaking, she could not summon her strength. Her trance was broken when the man cried out in pain, an arrow knocking him off her as Artemis came running to her side. "Hey are you okay?" she asked, shocked at how she froze up like that.

"I am, fine. I thank you."

"No problem. Let's finish these guys." Starfire nodded and within the next few minutes the criminals were tied up, and being carted off in vans to the city jail.

The team then turned to Starfire who was standing next to the R-cycle, arms around herself and staring at the ground. Robin came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Artemis mentioned you froze up...what happened?"

"He simply surprised me, I did not see him come up from behind. I was careless, I will do better next time."

"Hey, we all make mistakes from time to time. You took on those guys like they were toys. So one got the better of you, no sweat. We can teach you some tricks about how to get out of the situation." Robin wasn't about to bring up more personal questions in the public but he knew he had to ask her why she got so scared. That guy hadn't been any bigger than the others, what had set her off?

Back at the head quarters Starfire was quick to separate from the group, choosing to go to the workout room. She was standing there alone for a longest while staring up at the rings that she had seen Robin on earlier. She gave a deep sigh before turning around to see Superboy standing next to the weights. "Need someone to spot you?" he asked, knowing he was the only one who really could spot her at her max weights.

She gave a weak smile and took her position on the lifting bench, setting her jaw and she made her first few reps, relaxing into it after a while. "I thank you friend," was all she said as they went through her exercises. Superboy always found it amazing how she never really broke a sweat with any of it, and today she seemed to be, but more so in her own frustration. He wasn't one to handle emotions, he could barely handle his own in relation to M'gann, let alone that of another alien girl.

When she was done lifting and made the move to sit carefully he handed her a water bottle and went to the door, tossing a towel at Robin who stood in the doorway. "Take that to her, she's all your man." With that Connor left in search of his girlfriend.

The former circus flyer walked over to her carefully, kneeling down in front of her and handing her to the towel, though he lifted it to dab at her face on his own. "Working hard there princess?" he asked softly, trying to bring a smile to the beautiful face he'd come to adore secretly in his heart. God he would do anything for this girl, he knew that the second he laid eyes on her. No one in all his life had lit up his world the way she did, it was like anything could happen and as long as she still standing there smiling at him he'd make it out okay. Dick hated how sappy or corny he sounded in relation to her but it wasn't like he was saying these things out loud. "So uh...look I didn't want to say anything in front of the others but...what happened out there?"

"What do you mean?" she had yet to look him in the eye even though he was inched from her face.

"Star, don't lie to me. Please."

"I just...when he...pinned me. I couldn't control it, I just froze up. I was trying to get control and summon my strength but nothing came. All I could think of was the Psions..." she didn't need to say any more as Robin reached out and touched her face with his gloves hand.

"Look at me Star," she finally raised her eyes and saw him looking at her seriously. "It's okay; I intend to keep my promise. No one is ever going to hurt you like that again. I swear it." He then reached to hold her hands in his but she moved quickly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, hiding in his chest. He just smiled and held her back, sitting there in the gym and stroking her hair. She wasn't crying or shaking but she just needed him and who was he to object?

"So, how did it go?"

"Not so good, we got our asses kicked sir...they arrested most of us but some escaped, like myself."

"Not important. What about the team? Did they display any weaknesses?"

"Well, there's a new girl on the team apparently. She's strong for sure..."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep a close eye on her now won't we?"

"You got it boss."

The group was lounging and watching television together, trying to decide on a movie while Starfire came in with the pop corn. She eyed the movie choices and saw the one that Flash had chosen, it had a couple laughing on the front of it. Setting the pop corn she pointed to it, it was rare that she really asserted herself in the group but as the others looked at her flash cheered. "Oh yeah! She' breaks the tie." He went and put it in, sitting down next to her. "It's a romantic comedy. You now, if you need someone to snuggle with I'm always..." he trailed off as he watched her settle into Dick's arms and laid her head on his collar bone, hands on his chest and eyes fixed on the screen, "never mind..."

"Sorry to interrupt the movie fest but we have a transmission." Aqualad said as he saw the blink light from the computer monitors. Using the remote he switched the screens and Batman came up before them all.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"No probs Batty ol'pal. Whatcha got?"

"Artemis, cuff him for me." Batman droned and Wally yelped before the conversation continued. "I just need to let you know that myself and other members will be dropping by tomorrow. We have business to attend to in the city and it's a convenient time to drop by in one shot."

"Who will be coming?"

"Myself, Wonder Woman, Superman, John and Flash. I shall see you then. And Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Go to the private monitor I have to speak with you in private."

Nodding to his father he had Starfire move off of him but he stroked her hair one more time in a silent promise that he would be right back. "So Star, while he's gone..."

"Give it a rest Wally..." M'gann complained.

Dick took a seat at the monitor and watched as he appeared on the small screen in the other room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but I have a suggestion for you and I did not want it broadcast to your team."

"Ok, what's up?"

"M'gann has informed me that Starfire has been waking up with night terrors since her arrival and they yet to decrease. She believes that Starfire may only feel safe with you staying around. Her body may have healed but we cannot expect years of mental abuse to heal over night if at all completely."

"What do you suggest? You kicking me out old man?"

"Quite the opposite. Alfred suggested that she might come and stay with us. She could enter the house under her civilian name of Kori Anders and stay with us in the guest quarters next to yours. Not only will she know you are right there but she will have the safety of my presence as well."

"And you're actually okay with this?"

"I would not offer the option if I was not. Besides, it's nice to see you happy for once. I was beginning to worry when you had no women in your life."

"Not all of us have to be a play boy."

"That's beside the point."

"Defensive much?" he smirked at his dad before dropping the subject. "Anyway, I'll ask her before I tuck her into her own bed tonight."

"You tuck her in?"

"Shut up okay..." he looked away from the screen with blush on his face.

"Fine, whatever you decide, I shall see you at home tonight. Have a pleasant night with you girlfriend."

"She's not my...!" the transmission had ended and Robin sighed heavily before returning to the movie. "Asshole anyway..." he grumbled as he flopped on the couch and got close to Star again.

"Was everything okay with K'norka Batman?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll tell you after the movie."

"Glorious." She then turned back as the movie started again.

By time the movie was done the group was already set for bed for the night. They went their separate ways and Robin was walking back towards Star's room when he started to get nervous. It wasn't that big of a deal for Bruce but here Dick was about to ask a girl to move in with him. His palms were sweating, his eye brows were knitted and his jaw was clenched. "Richard?" he heard a soft voice call.

"Uh, yes?"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You exhibit the symptoms of someone who is experiencing the stomach troubles."

"No Starfire it's ok. I'm just...I need to ask you something."

"Have I done the wrong doings?"

"No not at all," _'you're perfect'_ he added as an afterthought before continuing. "M'gann has noticed that you've been having nightmares...since you came to this place to live."

"Oh, I was not aware I was causing such trouble."

"Not trouble Star, don't worry. They're just considered for you and want you to feel safe. So my dad gave me this idea and if you're interested I love to have you come and live with me at the Wayne manor. You'd be living there as Kori Anders but once inside the house you wouldn't have to wear the hologram ring. You'd be staying in the room next to mine."

"You would like that I should stay in your home?"

"Yeah..." he scratched his neck nervously. "I mean, I want you to feel safe too and you seem to feel safe when I'm around. At least I think so..."

"Very much so Richard."

'_Why does she have to say my name so perfectly?'_ he thought to himself before snapping out of it and asking, "So what do you think? Should I help you pack?"

"I love the idea..." she smiled sweetly to her, her own blush painted on her cheeks.

**Thats all for now! I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's a Star**

**AN: So I originally posted a chapter four but I wasn't pleased with it at all so I'm rewriting it and re-vamping the character structure for the Superman-Starfire confrontation. I'm not meaning to piss people off by making him more a stubborn character but I'm just working off how apprehensive he is protecting earth and the knowledge people have of her people being savage-like beings. He's not using troq in the way she deems it, but he does use it as a more savage term in calling them. Just needed to clarify some of that.**

**x x x**

Standing by the window, her hand pressed against the cold glass and a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes were cast to the sky, focused on one glowing star far off in the distance. No matter where she was, the princess could always find her planet in the sea of stars above. A small pink hue seemed to give off in the night, but no one really noticed; maybe it was just her imagining it as she pictured the night sky of her home world. It had been so long since she had flown through the skies of her homeland, and she knew it was unlikely she could ever do so again. Her eyes drifted to the large moon that filled her vision, it was off to see such a thing, one lone moon taking up the sky. She couldn't help but feel at peace as she looked at it. One her planet there was more than one and it wasn't really a focus but this, so large and looming but at the same time it brought such a sense of peace to her being...so different. She shook her head before her heart ached more as she thought of her K'norfka but instead tried to focus on something else. Looking down from her place she saw Richard bringing his motorcycle into the garage to be parked with the others, and seeing him brought a smile to her lips.

Though she missed the idea of being home but perhaps this was the chance for a new home, with him. She gasped as he looked up towards her window and she ducked behind the drawn curtain, praying he did not see her looking. They had become rather close over the last few weeks and he had always been there for her, but she had to wonder if perhaps he was simply being nice to her, maybe he thought of it as duty as a hero to protect her, not because of a personal drive? He was always so serious when it came to his work, and since they had been fighting the odd strain of gangs in the last few weeks he had been very focused on looking for the reason for such happenings. He locked himself away at the head quarters, looking over the files and then he would sit himself at the computer for hours looking for leads. He still managed to see her from time to time, never breaking his promise to eat breakfast with her or tuck her in at night. Did that mean something? Or was she being a bother to him by wanting his attention and affection? She sighed again but soon a voice drew her from her musings. "Miss Starfire?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Alfred standing there with a tray in hand. When she came to the house about a week ago he had instantly become a form of comfort in the darker, cave like mansion. H was a source of ongoing warmth for the young woman when the others in the home were busy with cases and research that she could not comprehend. She often found herself trying to be useful in other ways which were appreciated. She would help prepare meals, helping Alfred tend to the gardens on the grounds and give him a form of companionship he had not had in a long while. In a much softer way he was alot like her K'norfka in the ways for which he cared for her. Alfred had even had her bringing tea, coffee and snacks to Master Bruce and Richard while they were working in order to give them some kind of break. She noticed that when she came down Richard's attention would wave for a moment to greet her, offering her a smile before she let him work again, Bruce being the same way anymore."Oh, greetings friend Alfred," she said, her voice sounding far off in the distance.

He gave her a gentle smile and set the tray on her night stand, bringing a cup of tea to her. She took it and hummed at its warmth, sipping at the sweet honey tea with a gentle smile returning to him in thanks. Alfred looked out the window and saw the young master putting his bike away for the night and walking towards the house. The older man had been noticing the connection the alien and the young man had he had seen it the moment she walked through the front doors with her hand clasped in his. She was definitely something else and from his point of view, there was a new sense of life in the house and in Richard's life that had been missing for so long. He had been so drawn into his work before this little princess came into their lives and now his light was slowly returning, it brought a warmth to Alfred's old heart to see his grandson-like child finding love, even if he was too stubborn to admit such things yet.

The young lady may not have known, but each night he would catch Richard leaning on the door frame, simply watching her sleep. He would sometimes he in the chair next to her bed, reading or writing as she slept peacefully. Though whenever he was caught the quick response of "Just wanted to check up on her," would come snapping out as he would quickly leave without a chance for debate. Stubborn young buck. "You know," he whispered softly, "I have never seen Master Dick so at peace as when he is with you." This news shocked her as she perked up and eyed him curiously before he continued, "He is always so stern, always trying to prove himself even though he earned the respect of everyone many years ago. Yet when I saw him walk in with you, he had...an expression I have yet to see." She blushed and looked to the floor, the older man nodding to her, "please do not think me rude to say such things. But you seem unnerved."

He turned to leave as she remained silent for a long while but as he reached the down she spoke in a whisper, "I simply wonder if this is really my place."

"My dear, you will always have a place here, it's simply the question if you wish for it." He left without another word leaving her to her thoughts.

The princess turned back to the window but he was gone already. Closing the curtains she sat on the bed with her tea in hand, drawing her knees up to her chest and wondering about what Alfred had said. She had a place? Thinking no more on the matter the young woman finished her night tea and changed into pyjamas before settling into bed. She let her eyes drift shut as she tried to find sleep.

**x x x**

Richard sat outside on the front steps, looking up at the moon, entrenched in his thoughts. He watched as his breath fogged in the crisp fall air, winter would be here soon. He leaned forward; resting his elbows on his thighs as he kept his eyes looked on the moon. It was a calm night, no wind or movement in the brush, it wasn't a feeling that could bring him piece when he knew somewhere people were planning, but why couldn't he place it together? Something was missing. Shaking his head the young man dismissed the thoughts for now, he had been racking his brain all day and nothing was coming of it, it would be better to get a fresh look at it tomorrow, maybe then it would click. Besides, his mind was clearly drifting elsewhere.

Looking from the moon, across the yard and towards the house he saw her standing in the window, her silhouette visible to him from the candle light that shone behind her on the bedside table. She was something different entirely. It had been just over a month since he brought her from that place in the jungle and almost instantly she had worked her way into a normally guarded part of his heart. Never had someone been in this place before and the thought both scared and enthralled him. This feeling of needing to protect her, needing to be the one she ran to when she was scared, to teach her the ways of this planet and to be a friend, to be more than a friend...

Earlier that day he had received a transmission from the Justice League network and Superman had been on the video call. Richard was at first thrown off by the call, wondering what the hell he would have wanted, but he was shocked to find out it was him offering a sense of apology, though his sternness would not allow for a traditionally accepted apology. He thought back to the words spoken,

"_She is not one of this planet. Her race is savage, and I may have jumped to conclusions about her own state of mind. But we have to consider the possibilities of her powers getting out of control. I will not endanger this entire planet for the sake of one being. You must understand this. We protect earth. The matter of her own protection will be up to her own attachment to this planet, is she willing to protect it to?"_ the conversation had pretty much died off at that point.

Robin understood where the man was coming from, he was always one to put the protection of earth and it's people above all, and Starfire's own situation could be a threat to that, but there was no way in hell he was going to hand her over. When it came down to it, hero or no hero, he made a promise and he was going to make damn sure that he kept it.

Sighing heavily the young man stood and walked back towards the house, glancing up at the window once more but she was gone, though her light was still on. He smiled gently to himself and walked into the home, making his way through the halls where he met Alfred on his way from the bedroom quarters. "The tea is on you bedside table Master Dick."

"Thanks Al."

"Oh..." the butler then stopped and looked at Richard for a moment or two before smiling, "She's probably still awake." He said nothing more and made his way about his usual duties, leaving Richard standing in the hallway confused and embarrassed. It was funny how this man knew everything without ever saying much to anyone.

Either way the young man made his way to the bedroom and peered inside, the door had been left open a crack. Robin slipped into the room and knelt at the side of her bed, sweeping her bangs away from her face as he watched her sleep. Slowly those beautiful eyes fluttered open and gazed at him in shock for a moment before she smiled at him, her own hand reaching up to join in his. No words were spoken between them as he crawled into bed with her, drawing her into his arms and kissing her hair as she breathed in his scent. They lay there, wrapped in each other's arms for a long while without a word spoken about anything, until Richard finally whispered, "I will always protect you Star. No matter what happens." He hadn't really meant to speak directly to her, just more in general. She said nothing in return and fell into a comforting sleep with him holding her.

**x x x**

Down in the kitchen as Alfred cleaned up from making the tea Bruce came in and sat at the island, drumming his fingers on the counter. "Who would have thought?" he asked, knowing the other would catch onto the subject.

"I always knew he would find someone Master Bruce. Why I even have hope that one day you will grow up."

**x x x**

The Young Justice team had assembled as usual in the head quarters, going through their training exercises and combat training. Wally was currently sparing with Starfire, using his speed to avoid her attacks and tending to zip around before she could actually focus. It wasn't until she found his pattern that she was able to bring him down. She watched the pattern in his attacks and predicted where he was going to be, firing there instead of where he was currently. She didn't want to fire a star bolt, fearing for her friend's safety, so instead she flew and blocked his path, effectively grabbing his uniform and tossing him onto the mats of the training room. "How did you do that?" he squawked from his placed now in a heap.

"You only ran in one continuous pattern. It was easy to stop you once I found the pattern, however you do not have patterns in battle."

"The training room only has so much space for me to run, confines the running manoeuvres, in battle however I have a large range and more contributing factors so it's not a good idea and sometimes it's not even possible, to follow running pattern. But good throw anyway." He said as she came over and helped him up.

"I shall have to figure out a way of disabling you without searching for a pattern, I need to better my skills."

"I can think of a way of disabling me." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively but the reference went over Starfire's head as she simply blinked at him confused.

"And what might that be?"

Artemis came over before anything could be said and gave him a firm whack over the head before he could say anymore. "Just ignore him Starfire."

"But I wish to learn a way of disabling an opponent."

"Not the way he means..." there was no further room for discussion as the alarm sounded throughout the head quarters.

When the others arrived in the main room they found Aqualad and Robin looking at the computer screen. "Again with the bank robberies?" Wally questioned as they saw the location.

"Not this time Wally, break in at the tech laboratory on the east side. Let's head out." The group moved to the transporter and made their way to the site.

Starfire was on the back of the R-cycle clutching Robin from behind as they drove to the scene. Upon arriving they were struck with the magnitude of the situation. The fire department had arrived already and was trying to put out of the fire that had engulfed the one side of the building. The fire fighter reported that they were trying to reach the people now trapped inside the main chamber. "We can't reach them."

Robin checked his scanners and found that there were indeed life sources within the building. Aqualad looked to Connor and Starfire, "You two, fly above and find and entrance to get those people out, Robin, go with them and search for survivors. Flash help the fire fighters get this under control as fast as possible." The other worked on clearing the rest of the rest of the building and M'gann helped Flash, having to stay away from the fire n fear of getting trapped. It was a greater danger to her than anyone if she was in there for too long.

Super Boy flew up and broke through the roof away from the targets as Starfire and Robin followed close behind and landed among the flames. They searched through the smoke and found the six peoples that had been trapped inside. Robin looked to his scanner and he picked up more heart beats. "There's another one left!"

"This place is gonna cave!" Super boy shouted loudly as he watched the wheels turning in his companions head. "We don't have time!"

"You and Starfire get these ones out of here, go!" he shouted before running off through the caving building to try and find the source of the survivor.

Starfire was scared to leave him but one look from Connor told her they needed to get the citizens to safety. They each took three of the people trapped and few them out to safety. The moment Starfire set them down she spin around quickly and was flying back into the fire. "I must go to Robin!" she shouted before anyone could stop her. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she landed in the fire once more, searching for any sign of him. "Robin!" she shouted, working her way through the building and trying to locate him. "Robin!"

**x x x**

Robin had worked his way away from the blaming part of the building, now in the southern part of the large facility. He was tracing the heart beat through the rubble when he came upon a door off it's hinges. Stepping cautiously inside, he looked about for a survivor but instead was met with another sight. There was no body at all; instead it was a computer with a tracking device ticked away on the desk next to it. The computer screen gave him a glimpse into the reason for the fire, and his blood boiled as the realization hit him. A dark expression clouded his face as his jaw set and fists clenched ready to strike. "Well it's certainly been a long time, hasn't it Robin?" a teasing voice spoke harshly with venom lacing each word. "You've grown so much." Spoke a voice from the other end of the connection.

"Slade..."

"Death Stroke is what I go by now, but I suppose you know that. What with all your little research endeavours around me."

"What do you want?"

"Oh my boy, my henchmen have already fetched me what I wanted from the building long before it was set aflame, but this is just another part of the game. You see, I've been watching your team for months...and it seems recently you've brought another little gem into your chest of treasures. One I would love to get to know myself." A cruel chuckle could be heard. "But this game between you and I, well it's just too much fun to pass up."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he didn't have to time to get his answer as he heard the rumbling from the east side of the building as it started to collapse. It was then that the voice spoke again.

"Such a shame, she was pretty too."

Robin's eyes widened as he left the computer and bolted back to the fire. He could hear her calling for him, why on earth would she come back in? Why wouldn't she just wait with the others! He came to the door again and kicked it open with his boot, jumping in and using his cloak as a shield, trying to work his way to her but the smoke was so thick, the fire completely taking over and debris falling from the ceiling in a constantly quake. "Starfire!" he shouted, catching a glimpse of the glow of her starbolts.

She saw him and made her way to fly towards him. "Robin!" but then it happened.

The buildings structure was gone and the wall collapsed around them. He was still off the side, protected by the still intact part of the building. He watched helplessly, unable to reach her, as the debris fell, ready to crush her. She looked up, in time to get caught with a piece of metal on the side of her head, knocking her to the ground in a heap. With that, the building gave way over her.

"STARFIRE!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**She's a Star**

**An: don't own anything...and all that jazz.**

**x x x**

The group heard a loud shout from outside. The firemen had evacuating, unable to safe the building at this point and the chemicals were making it difficult for the fire to be doused with water. It was quickly turning into an electrical fire. M'gann heard Robin's voice and looked to Connor, panic shining in her eyes. Their friends were trapped inside and just as they went to fly in after them, they watched the building cave in. "NO!"

**x x x**

It all happened so quickly. One minute she was searching for him, calling his name until her throat hurt. Her heart had been pounding in her ears but then there he was through the smoke. She cried his name but then everything shook and soon enough darkness took over. Her eyes were slowly fluttering open as she found herself weighed down by an immense load of debris. Her vision was blurry for quite some time, shifting from blur to clear. She blinked a number of times before anything would come into focus, and even then it was dark and gave her added difficulty. The alien princess groaned, trying to move her one arm free from the trap of the cement and broken brinks around her. Wincing she pulled it free and held herself up on her elbows. She felt the metals cutting into her, and knew there was glass everywhere but she didn't have time to be complaining about a few cuts. She looked up to see a support beam above her head, creating a small pocket so she wasn't completely crushed, but even then another worry was creeping in. The smoke was thick, making her choke. The princess summoned her powers and tried to think of a way out. If she moved the structure it could all come tumbling down on her, but she was sure she could take its weight.

Moving carefully she pulled herself, growling as she pulled herself up into the tiny pocket knelt down as she lifted her hands to the beam. "Come on Star..." she told herself, grunting as she gave one push and sent the debris towards the far wall and out of the way, making sure not to throw it in the direction she had last seen Robin. The alien was strong, that was well known but in her state of smoke inhalation and the damage to her head from being knocked out she wasn't up to her best at the moment, finding it hard to stand up right with no other form of support. Standing there she looked about, the fire still raging around her. She swayed from her amount of smoke intake, but she couldn't pass out yet, she had just got herself free for God sakes! She rested her hand on the pile that had only recently covered her and tried to get her grounds enough to fly out. But where was Robin!

"Starfire!" she could hear his voice echoing in her mind as she turned to look over her shoulder and saw him running towards her through the flames.

"Robin..." she whispered gently, feeling his arms around her before she lost against the pain and collapsed in his arms.

"I got you Star! Hold on." His voice seemed so far away even though she knew he was right with her.

**x x x**

Robin had been standing there helpless, unable to reach her. He moved as the building started to fall but was still too late he felt his heart stop in his chest as the debris rested over the girl. He could barely breathe as he looked across through the flames. Gritting his teeth ducked down for a moment and leapt through the fire, using his cape as a shield. He was starting to choke himself but manage to get to the pile, that's when it started to move. He stood back and watched as the alien princess rose up and threw the thousands of pounds to the side like it was a bed sheet. She was a wonder, standing there, arms outstretched above her head, tones body flexed there and glowing among the fire with her own green glow coming from her eyes. This creature before him was not a helpless human girl, she was not a damsel in distress. No, this was a warrior. There was strength in her he didn't see in many other woman, what other woman had he met would be able to uncover herself from a collapsed building with such ease? He heard he cry out and throw it all aside but the moment it settled again he saw her sway and his worry returned.

She was bleeding from her legs and hips, her temple cut from getting hit the first time and she was covered in burns and ash. Her body had taken a shit kicking in that for sure, he worried for her as she had only recovered completely a short time ago from major injury but as he knew, she was a lot stronger than he was giving her credit. As a cough wracked her body, making her shiver he made his move. He raced to her, taking her in his arms as he looked for a way out. He spoke to her softly, trying to get her to stay conscious, worried about a possible head injury from the impact, let alone the possible internal bleeding she could be experiencing at a time like this. Sweat rolled down his face, the heat driving him crazy. Their uniforms were torn, not protecting them from the flames as they were meant to.

Looking up he saw the roof that was still intact and reached for his belt. Robin reached under her rib cage and pulled her body to his own, shooting his grappling hook to the roof and hooking in to pull them from the fire. Landing on the roof he drew her completely into his arms and looked down from the roof at his team, letting them know they were okay. But he was smart enough to know he couldn't spend too much time on the roof, knowing it would be the next to go in a short time.

"Robin..." she cooed in her sleep, coughing and wheezing.

"It's okay Star, we're out...we're safe..." he whispered, climbing down off the building and kneeling on the ground, holding her and trying to catch his breath. The young man last remembered seeing his group running towards him, fire fighters soon coming to his side before darkness overwhelmed him. "Star..."

**x x x**

Her body ached, a grunt falling from her lips. She was surrounded by a white light shining from above. A gasp flew from her lips as she shot up in the bed. "ROBIN!" the moment she sat up she regretted it, grabbing her head and groaning as fell back onto the bed. It took a moment or two but eventually she recognised where she was, it was the medical bay of the Young Justice Head quarters. How had she got back here? Looking to her left she smiled, seeing him resting in the bed next to her. He was out cold by the looks of it, resting on his back with a bandage running down her arm and over his bare chest. She looked down at her own body and blushed, pulling the sheets up over her nearly nude chest. She had learned in human standards over the last month that there was a sense of modesty that had not been present on her planet and since then she had grown more modest around Richard, knowing the connotations that went with such displays of flesh.

A frown came over her face as she really looked at his injuries. She got out bed (covering herself with the sheet) and moved to his side, unable to fly at the present. Starfire stared down at him, running her fingertips over the side of his face, seeing his mask still in place. She smiled softly at him, removing her hand as his eyes began to flutter open. Hurrying back to her bed she covered up completely once more, drawing her knees to her chest as she thought over what had happened. She was supposed to be going into safe him, not the other way around. She was foolish to get trapped so easily, the others would probably see her as such as well. But instead of a shouting match the moment she was found awake, M'gann came in happily she flew to her side, sitting on her bed and taking her hand in her own. "We were so worried about you; you guys have been out for hours."

"I did not intend to worry anyone. I was simply trying to save Robin..." she then looked over at his sleeping form and sighed, "I did not succeed; instead he has been hurt worse."

"Hey, we all make mistakes Starfire, its okay. None of are mad about what happened." The alien girl tried to comfort the other, they had developed a similar bond because of their alien status and M'gann went through many of the trials of learning human culture. "It takes bravery to fly in to save someone from a burning building. You need to..." she was going to suggest rest when Robin started to come to as well.

The boy wonder rose and held his head, ignoring his nude chest as the sheet pooled around his hips. He grunted, looking about and smiling softly to M'gann and Starfire but then his face turned serious when Aqualad and Bruce came in, both wanting to know what happened. "Why did you run off into the building after the citizens were saved?" Batman asked, his face stern and demanding an explanation.

"Slade..." he growled out, leaning back against the head board.

"What?"

"It's Slade, or Death Stroke I should say. I was following what I thought was another human heart beat but instead I found a tracer..." Robin went on with his explanation about how Slade was the one planning the robberies in order to assess their skills. "He's been playing me like a fool for months, observing like a fucking stalker..." Robin glared as he clenched his fists in the sheets.

"Robin, we're in this together." Aqualad pointed out, "Whatever he has planned, we'll figure it out."

"I already know his plan..." he looked to Starfire, never taking the glare off his face as he then rubbed his temples. "I need air..." he went to get up off the couch but was met by a firm hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Connor forcing him back down.

"You aren't going anywhere until you feel better. Now stay put. We will start the research, now that we have a starting point we can work through the channels. You're in no shape to be racking that brain of yours until you get some real sleep."

"Agreed." The group said, all except Starfire who remained silent on the bed. She was sure she had done something wrong. Robin had never glared at her but he was clearly blaming himself for something and she couldn't help but get the feeling she had something to do with it.

Bruce picked up on the tension and excused the team from the room, he wanted to speak to his son about it but it wasn't the time. He knew the dangers of falling in love as someone in their line of work, but it was too late to give a warning and lecture now. They had to deal with this; he just hoped for the best and left them alone.

A thick silence fell over them, Starfire sitting on her bed, kneeing draw up and holding the blanket around her shoulders. She didn't dare look over at him, worried that she would find that same glare still in place as when he looked at her before. She fiddling with the blankets, trying to figure out something to say but every time she opened her mouth nothing came but more confusion. "Robin I..."

"How are you feeling?" he asked instead, not looking over at her.

"I am okay, I am more concerned for you."

"Why? You're the one that got crushed by a building."

"Yes but..."

"God I am so stupid! If I hadn't fallen for that trap you wouldn't have come running in and gotten hurt."

"You cannot blame yourself."

"Who else is there to blame!" he shouted, turning to look over at her, locking eyes with her for the first time and she saw the hurt shining in them. He sighed and calmed down, taking a few deep breaths before finding his voice again. "I'm sorry Star...I guess I just..." he looked at the floor, "I was so scared, I could see you but I couldn't get to you. He told me on the computer screen that he knew you'd come back in and get me...that he knew the building would cave in. It was meant for me, but you got hurt in my place. I-" he was cut off when he found a pair of arms around him. He blushed when she felt her warm skin against his bare chest, her face in his neck and her trembling shoulders rubbing his chest from time to time as well. "Star?"

"You saved me, just like before." She whispered, "I was scared it was happening to you, I would easily go into battle and protect you with my life just as you do for me. You have always promised to protect me, from the moment you met me. Well it was my turn. But I failed and you were hurt anyway coming to save me like always. Do not blame yourself..." she begged, tightening her hold but keeping her alien strength in mind.

Robin didn't know what to do. He was always taught not to get so close to someone, but he knew he loved her, he knew that without question. But he also knew Death Stroke was going to use it against him. Then again what could he do now? Shove her away, break her and pretend he didn't care and not protect her? Or he could keep her close, closer than before and let this feeling bloom as he fought harder to keep her safe and right in his arms where he felt she was meant to me? He closed his eyes and drew her into his arms, the sheet still separating their lower regions she as sat across his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair. Robin whispered her name gently and held her tightly, choosing the second choice. No more words were spoken for a long while he simply held his galactic beauty in his arms.

He pulled back and stared down at her, one hand holding hers as she leaned closer. They were so close, bodies against each other and lips almost touching. She whispered his name in the sweetest voice, before he swept her lips into a sweet kiss.

To her, kisses were not seen at romantic, they were simply a transfer of knowledge, but this was different. This wasn't like the kiss she had given before. His lips were soft, moving against hers softly as his hand still held hers, the other on her back to draw her closer. Her hands left his and cupped his jaw, breathing in deeply as his tongue peeked out to graze her bottom lip. She sighed into the kiss, opening to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as they lost themselves in each other. Everything disappeared, it was only their lips, their heat, their noises. Robin broke away to breathe, fingers running through her soft locks as he cupped her face and kissed her cheeks, listening as she breathed his name again. "Richard..." why did she have to say it so perfect, it was like that name was made for her and her alone to say. The sweetest music, the most addictive sound. But this was not the place for it to go any further. He saw the look of confusion come over her face but he smiled softly and whispered to her.

"As much as I would like to continue Star, My side is killing me and I know you're in pain." He chuckled as she pouted lightly but simply laid back, bringing her with him as they lay under the blankets of the small bed. He drew her close, they still had under garments on and he tucked the blankets around her front as he spooned against her, glad to just have her in his arms. "Starfire?" he whispered.

"Yes Richard?"

"I will always keep my promise..."

**An: I know it's a little short but I hope you guys enjoyed this little installation. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**She's a Star**

**An: Hello all! Hope you enjoy this new update, be sure to review after reading please! Keep in mind for this chapter that I am acting as if the Teen Titans never happened so other characters that were involved in that series may pop up throughout the story either villains, heroes or anti-heroes. **

**Chapter 6**

Having been released from the medical ward at the JL headquarters, Robin had spent most of his time cooped up trying to track down Death Stroke. That bastard was someone who had tormented them years ago and for some reason was rising to the surface once more, but it seemed this time around he was getting smarter. The dangerous thing about Slade was his knowledge about the team members and now his knowledge of Starfire as his weakness was going to continue to haunt them. He had thought about distancing himself from her, pulling the classic hero move that he couldn't date but at this point it wouldn't have matter if he did that or not, Slade knew his feelings for her and Robin knew he couldn't turn them off. The moment he met her he knew there was something inside him that just flicked on and there was no way to stop what was racing through his mind the moment he laid on her. He loved this precious alien and wasn't going to stop until he knew she was safe and protected. Though he also had to continuously remind himself that she was a warrior princess, capable of squashing him with a pinky, she was capable of fighting her own battles when need be and he needed to keep himself in check so not to smother her. Robin had watched for the last few weeks as Starfire's skin healed up. She was a quick healer when it came to gaining her strength back but the skin wasn't keeping up with her inner will power. Eventually she rested enough to let the cuts seal up and the bruising faded away to nothing. Starfire had stubbornly refused many of the medications that could have aided her in healing explaining that on her world there was no such thing as pain medication. Pain was reminder of how you should have dealt with the situations better, it is a form of punishment for not doing the proper maneuvers in battle. And if one is sore from winning a battle it is a prideful reminder of victory.

Though at times, when he noticed she was sore, he was never against volunteering to rub out the kinks in her back. She wouldn't deny him, simply turn her back towards him, sweep her hair to the side and let him go to work. Tameranian physiology was much denser than the human structure, meaning he had to apply a lot more force to relax her muscles, it was like a mini work out for him. Though he knew she was worried about him as well. He had managed to cover her body with his during the collapse and his back had taken a hit from that, but most of the rubble had been stopped by a slanted piece of sheet rock that had tented over them, allowing the rumble to be somewhat buffered before landing directly on him. Sighing he brought himself back to the problem at hand.

The Justice League was running their own investigation on Death Stroke, seeing as he was also a threat to their business as well, but everyone knew if anyone was going to catch him it was going to be Robin. He had narrowed it down as to what crime rings the bastard was pulling the strings from, and most of them had been contained in jail so fast, there were only a few groups left that needed to be sorted through. Slade was clever, he knew that well enough, but what was in it for these crime groups? Most of them were just drug peddlers and street racers, nothing that was really a threat to the city security in the grand scheme of dangers they usually faced. Kneading his temples he thought long and hard about what possible connections there could be but nothing as clicking.

Currently sitting at the super computer he typed away on the keys when he felt two soft hands on his shoulders. A sigh slipped by his lips as he leaned back against the lovely Tameranian who leaned down to brush her lips to his temples. For an alien culture that wasn't accustomed to kissing as a form of affection and pleasure she sure enjoyed it, and she was fast learner. "You should not be so stern." She whispered to him, rubbing his temples and smiling down at him as he turned to looked at her over his shoulder. "You missed the adventures of the breakfast this morning."

"Yeah...I thought I had a lead." He said, turning back to the screen for a second and looking over his dead end findings.

"You have been saying that for the last week and a half." She countered smirking as she came around his chair and stood in front of him at that outfit. She had altered her outfit shortly after the attack to looked more like her armor from her home planet. It was a pair of bikini bottom looking purple bottoms with a silver belt slung on her hips. Her boots came up high on her thighs with silver tops and a gem on the front. Her top was long sleeves and she wore a metal neck guard. It amazed him how heavy it was and how she could wear it like was nothing. Her sleeves went down over her hands but the palms and fingers were exposed. She knew she couldn't cover them; she would just burn it off when she used a star bolt. Her toned stomach was still exposed but she said that was normal, it was rare that people of her race were this covered, but she tried her best. In the privacy of her room at the Wayne Manor he had walked in on her numerous times in the nude just bathing in the sun light through the window. A smile came to his face as he recalled the day Alfred came down the hallway blushing like mad when he had went in to offer her tea and found her in all her glory there.

There would be morning he would roll over in his bed, looking to his right to see her tangled in the sheets nude, laying there next to him sleeping peacefully and humming gently when the sun would come through the window and dance over her golden skin. She was a sight to behold that was for sure. Robin stood up and set the lock on the computer before drawing her into his arms. "Well then how about I take a break?" he placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer, pulling that wonderful form to his.

"And what would Boyfriend Robin have in mind for his break?" she teased, pulling her arms around his neck and bringing them closer together.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." he purred in her ear, moving his hands to grasp her rear, kissing her fiercely and listening to love lovely coo sounds she made and how she held him desperately. This woman was an insanely physical creature, always in need of his touch, his warmth, his taste. She had a terrible habit of biting him, more roughly than he would have liked at times but the noises she made whilst doing so almost made up for it. They had yet to go any further than making out and some light petting, but Robin knew to take his time with the alien girl, keeping his needs in check before things got too out of hand. She was a form sex slave, he needed (for his own heart) to know that she was doing this because she wanted him, not because she felt obligated to pay him back for something. He felt her starting to float as she felt joyful and he yanked her closer again, those never ending legs wrapping around his waist. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles beyond the fabric of his uniform and let out a moan of satisfaction. Pulling away to breath she whispered, "Richard..." the most sweet, angelic tone he had heard, God he couldn't stand it when she said his name like that. So innocent with that voice with a body as sinful as the imagination could wander. They had come to close before, he swore she was teasing him most of the time but he knew to keep himself reigned in.

Before their lips locked again a tone went off for an incoming call and he groaned in anger. "God dammit..." he swore under his breath before letting her down and they both fixed themselves before the others arrived and they looked at the screen.

Robin turned and watched as Batman came up on the screen with a stern face. He noticed Starfire's swollen lips and sighed, "May apologizes for the interruption." He teased before getting to the point of his call. "A transmission has come from Tameran for the princess. It is from a man known as Galfore."

"My K'norfka!" she cried in shock as she waited for the transmission to be sent through. " That is odd, he does not usually send communications." She watched as he came up on the screen and spoke Tameranian, his tone was harsh but Robin noticed how she was smiling the entire time. The man on the screen was quiet large and had a strong voice, he wasn't someone you would have wanted to piss off. "He has learned of my freedom from the citadel. My father has died, killed in a battle with the Drenthax army." She was not happy nor sad at the information of her father's death but more curious as the speech went on, " I am the heir to the throne. My brother is gone and my sister is in jail for crimes across the Cintari system. She is disowned of the chance for the throne." She grew sad as the message continued. "I am told to return to Tameran as soon as possible to take on my role as Empress." She looked to Robin and saw his face fall at the idea of her leaving so soon after being together. Starfire hen looked over the message more carefully, watching the expression of her loved one's face. At the end of the message he didn't dismiss with a praise to X'hal or a wave or smile. "That is strange, Galfore is not speaking as he usually does."

"What do you mean Star?"

"He raised me from a child and rarely refers to me as Koriand'r. I am always his little Bungorf." She pointed out, "and I have never heard him speak so firmly before about these matters. He does not seem joyous about my escape at all." She was put off by the expression he was making, this did not seem right.

Batman came back on and looked to the now sad girl and his son, understanding the troubles that were soon to come. Starfire looked to the transmission again, watching it on a loop and growing more puzzled. "Why would he not simply come for me at news of my escape?"

Robin spoke up, "How do we know this isn't some trap? I mean, it seems so odd that this would all come at once? What if the transmission is tampered with?"

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked curiously.

"The Citadel knows you're here on earth and Death Stroke knows you're with us, what if they messed with a transmission and are just waiting for you to leave the planet and take you again. And Slade's done his fair share of meddling before, I wouldn't be shocked if he had a hand in this."

"But that was Galfore and his voice, why would he say such things if it were a trap?"

"He may be under the influence of a higher power Starfire." Batman pointed out, having a feeling his son was onto something. He watched as Robin typed up some things on the computer and sent them to Batman.

"I've been looking over the connections that Slade could have possibly wanted with Starfire. He could be looking to cash in by handing you over to the citadel. And if this message is messed with..."

"Then my planet is in danger from the entire citadel just like before." Starfire finished the sentence. "if this is the same threat as when I was young then I must go to my people!" she was growing frantic at the idea of her planet being in danger, at least in the slave trade the citadel left her people alone.

Jon appeared behind Batman and looked at the couple carefully. "You will stay put at the headquarters or the Wayne manor Princess Starfire. The Justice League will handle communication with Tameran to understand the truths of these messages, until that point you are not to return to your planet nor leave the company of Robin for your own safety, lest you wish to risk being captured again."

"Understood. But please, any news you gain of my people I wish to know it as soon as possible." She was slightly defeated but knew if she showed up; there was no grantee that even if she gave herself up that they would spare her people.

"We will do our best Princess." The transmission ended and Starfire's shoulders were set like stone, she was quiet and simply stared at the now empty screen.

"Star?"

"I wish to be alone." She turned on her heel and headed to the workout room, not wanting to talk anymore about the ongoing situation.

He normally would have left her to get angry at the punching bag and run drills but he knew this wasn't a normal anger for her, this was different. She was feeling guilty. She wasn't flying, or floating, she was completely grounded for once in a very long time. Walking up behind her he drew her back against his chest and held her tightly. He felt her struggled for a moment or two, not speaking but simply squirming for a while. It wasn't he laid a kiss on her cheek as she relaxed, turned in his arms and wept into his shoulder. "Hush, it's okay. They won't take you."

"It is not that for which I fear..."

"Then what is it?" he drew away to brush the large tears from her cheeks.

"I fear for my people, for my Knorf'ka." She whimpered, not wanting harm to come to her family. "I wish I could go to them and see them for myself. I do not like not being able to help them. If the citadel are truly harming my people I could not live if they went through what I did...it is not fair...I cannot..." she stopped talking as he held her tighter to his chest, not letting her rant another word.

"It'll be okay Star, I promise." He whispered, letting her calm in his embrace.

**x x x**

The hours passed without much excitement. The team was filled in on the possible plan that Slade was up to, his possible involvement with the citadel. And the possibility that Starfire's home planet could be in real danger. "I mean, I we could be completely off the Slade part but the point being we need to keep ourselves alert." Robin pointed out; not wanting to jump the gun and blame everything on Slade, clouding his judgement would only worsen the situation at this point. He knew he had an obsessive nature with that villain, but it was hard to suppress at times.

"The scanners are on high. If anyone tries to come even close to this place, we'll know." Aqualad came up behind Starfire and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, looking to keep her calm. They knew it would be hard on her, but they needed to get her mind at least a little distracted from the situation.

"Come on, I found a new recipe I wanna try for some cookies." M'gann said with a smile as she grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her off to the kitchen.

Once the girls left the group turned to a very stern looking Robin. "So Dude, I see the wheels turning up there. What's up?" Wally asked as he zipped to his friend's side.

"I just..." Robin could say no more as the alarm went off. "We'll talk about this later. Break in at the jewelry store, three assailants." Robin explained as he checked the scanner.

"Now we're talking, nothing like so good old bad guy butt-kicking to lift your spirits." Wally cheered as the girls came in and readied themselves. They raced to the scene, still keeping in mind the idea that Death Stroke was still on the prowl.

Arriving in the nick of time the group spotted their opponents, the Hive Five. Wally groaned, "aww, these guys again? I wanted a challenge." He laughed a little as his friends smiled.

The group as barricaded the door to keep authorities out while they did their business, Connor turned and opened his are to the door, "After you Starfire." He teased, knowing she needed to blow off some steam. The alien princess was quick to walk to the door and easily pry the door open, blasted the debris out of the way. She stood there when the dust cleared before a very shocked Hive Five.

She was glowing green, her eyes directed right at the thieves. The group looked at her, eyeing her for a moment having never met her before. Jinx smirked, she was impressed with the girl's strength but her flirtatious gaze soon turned to Wally was smirking at her, giving her a gentle wink which she pretended to ignore. Mammoth looked at her for a moment, trying to judge her strength, he had set that pile himself, and how was that little body able to move it? "Who is the babe?" See-more whistled, smirking as he went to use his x-ray vision, only to be met with a bird-a-rang to the face.

"Nice try." He growled, joining his girlfriend in battle as the team made their move.

The fight was easy enough, Flash having more fun teasing Jinx than really fighting her but it was pretty much how it went every time they saw each other. At the moment, Robin was facing off against Mammoth, smirking as the other over compensated his actions and left him wide open for a round house kick right to the face, thank goodness for training with Batman. Starfire on the other hand was growing more angry as Billy Numerous surrounded her, calling cat calls and what not to try and distract her. Taking in a deep breath she fired a volley star-bolts but she couldn't seem to hit him. Artemis saw one Billy ready to get her from behind. "Starfire behind you!"

The alien turned and landed a fist right in the center of the face, sending him back to the far wall, sending the message she was not to mess with so easily as they had first thought. The Hive Five was easily defeated as always, police called in to take them away. But there was something going on when Jinx looked to Starfire and even with her hand cuffs on she reached into her pocket and pulled out a disk and tossed it at Wally. He zipped over before she was taken away and listened as she told him, "Slade is looked to round up villains to take you guys out. Watch your backs..." the girl said as she then dragged away to be placed with her so called team-mates.

The group reunited at the base as Wally slipped the disk into the computer. Starfire was genuinely confused, as was the rest of the team. "Wally, What is going on?"

"Why did you converse with your opponent?"

"Jinx isn't like the rest of her team. She's been giving me information about activities for the past year, informing the Justice League of possible plans other villains have had. Now Slade has contacted her and is trying to contract the Hive Five into helping him with his next score. She's playing double agent."

"And you didn't think to tell the rest of us?" Robin asked with a slight glare.

"You wouldn't have fought right with her. I've always fought the same with her since we met, so it doesn't look like anything has changed. Just go with me on this one, she's working for us." They looked over the plans and watched as Robin's faced lost colour.

"No way..."

"Robin...who is that man?" Starfire asked softly as another villain came up on the screen.

"Call Batman..."

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**She's a Star**

**An: So here's the next update people! Hope you like it. I keep getting messages that people are putting this story on update alerts and favourite-ing it but I haven't been getting any reviews. I just want to know what you guys think as I go through this reboot so drop a line every now and then if possible.**

**Please Read and Review! On with the story...**

***Notes: I know I'm bringing a lot of characters (Hive Five, Slade...etc) into this that are not in the Young Justice show run but the idea of this fanfic is to show the progression as Teen Titans never happened and how the characters still might have to interact. **

**Chapter 7: A Part of Me**

Paranoia was an understatement among the team. Ever since the transmission from the JL the entire team was one edge about the situation. Not to mention the stress from Slade and his fucked up plan that was sure to Robin into a tail spin any minute. Starfire was pacing like mad next to the super computer in the main room waiting for news of her home planet. She was wringing her hands impatiently, eyes looking to the computer each time she walked by it, her flight had been interrupted with the slew of emotions that were rampaging through her system. Biting her lip for a moment she then chose to lean against the one wall, sliding down along its surface to crouch on the floor. Her long hair pooled around her shrunken form and she shook for a moment or two before settling on her backside with her head resting on her knees, arms wrapped tightly around her legs as if to protect herself. _'I cannot go back...I cannot...but my people..._' she hated to think of people being placed in her same situation. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No no no..." she whispered before taking a deep breath.

Luckily Tameran had been contacted by the Justice League council members and requested to make a face to face meeting in order to sort out the threat of the citadel and the transmission that addressed Starfire's need to return as Empress of Tameran. Martian Man-Hunter had decided to be directly involved, taking Green Lantern to the planet to complete a full investigation. She had asked to go with them but the risk of being captured was still far too high to take the chance. Instead she was left to panic and ponder endlessly.

"Princess?" M'gann asked softly as she flew to her side and knelt before her, careful not to touch or anger the stressed Tameranian.

"Please don't call me that M'gann."

M'gann still wasn't okay calling her Starfire, without the princess title that was. She sighed with a smile and touched her hand softly. "It'll be okay..."

"How can you possibly say that?" Starfire said in an outburst but M'gann didn't flinch, she just squeezed her hands again.

"Just try to be optimistic." She whispered gently, "come on you should get something to eat..."

A sigh slipped by her lips as she closed her eyes and tried to relax as best she could, given the situation. She wished for Richard's arms around her as she had grown so fond of his comforting embrace since her first day on this strange planet. However, she understood his distance. He had troubles of his own to confront.

Robin was feeling the stress of her situation as well as his own. His mind was reeling in so many different directions it was difficult to distinguish which method he could use to sort it all out. Last night they had opened the file Jinx had given to them, which indeed had valuable information about Death Stroke, but also held even more horrors than they had originally been preparing themselves for. At the moment he was in his room at the Young Justice base staring into the eyes of a man he had seen far too much and grew less fond of with each passing second.

'_Joker...'_ that bastard just loved to fuck with people. He wasn't someone to try and take over the world, all he wanted to do was fuck with Batman, and since he was so closely associated it sadly made him just as much of a target. _'But why team up with Slade? If he wanted to mess with me he could just show up? What's the angle?'_ he asked himself silently, unable to come up with a suitable answer. He was slowly driving him up a wall. Gritting his teeth he slammed his fists to the table and sent the papers flying.

"Dammit..." he hissed through his tightly set teeth before he heard the door open. "What do you want?" he snapped sharply without looking up, not really caring who was at the door in his present state.

"Incoming visit from the JL. The League's got some information on Tameran." K.F told him carefully, not wanting to send his friend completely over the edge. "Star's gonna want you there man."

Robin didn't need to be told a second time as he swiftly walked with Flash to the main room and stood next to the young woman who was nearly shaking in fear as they waited for the transporter to send their visitors through. Soon enough Batman, Green Lantern, Jon and Superman were standing before the youths. They looked to Starfire and Green Lantern gave a gentle smile to the clearly stressed young princess. "Your majesty I am pleased to inform you that no harm has come to your planet. The transmission was indeed tampered with; it was a false video feed. It seems that someone wanted you to try and flee the planet in the hopes you may be caught again. We have tracked the recipient but the most we can gather was that it was someone on this side of the system, most likely from earth."

"So..the citadel is not threatening my planet?"

"The citadel and gordanians have been detained for their crimes against the galaxy. We have not had clear evidence of this horror until your accounts and upon following the investigation we have been left no choice but to intervene in these affairs. Before we did not have range to convict before but as they came into our sector we could arrest. I assure you, all is well on Tameran. Though something still remains."

"What matter?" she asked curiously, looking to the smiles on their faces and growing more confused as the seconds ticked by.

"Why don't we let someone else tell you..." They stood aside as the transporter glowed with that blue white light again and large figure came into view. _"Transporting, Galfore of Tameran."_

Starfire's eyes grew wide in wonder as tears gathered on the brims, quick to trail down her cheeks as her K'norfka stood before her smiling. His long red hair was let loose down his bag, his matching beard somewhat unruly and matted but still kept to a certain degree with the beads weaved into its mass. His outfit was a simply tameranian garb, black pants, silver/purple boots and a purple top with numerous amounts of heavy metal armor on his chest, shoulders and forearms. He was a threatening sight to anyone but the moment he smiled there was softness revealed that not many would assume he was capable of. "Galfore..." she whimpered.

"My little bungorf..." he cooed softly, opening his arms as she flew up in the air and soared into his embrace sobbing openly. Years of being apart from the only true family she had ever known was taking its toll and she finally let it out, now safe with her guardian. "Hush my little one. My warrior does not cry in times such as these. Joyous we should be." He explained happily as he set her down, his two massive hands resting on her shoulders. Even as he told her not to cry it was easy to see the misty composure of his own.

"Oh it is glorious to know you are well."

"As it is to know you are as well my princess."

"The transmission you sent me was messed with, so I have been told."

"Part of it yes. Your father has indeed passed away, killed in a war not long ago with the Drenthax fleet who was threatening to try and take out our home world."

"And mother?" she watched his face grow grim as he searched for a way to reply.

"She was killed not long after your capture..." she could tell form his voice this was not the right time to address such things.

"So part of it was true then, the princess is expected to return as ruler?" Aqualad stated simply, worried about losing a member of his team but knowing enough about alien customs not to be outwardly angry if it was her choice.

"Tameran is without leadership, and a warrior planet without a strong head is bond to dissolve to chaos sooner than later." Galfore explained, "but I will never force my bungorf to go against her own desires."

"But Galfore..."

"You have sacrificed for your people far too many times in the past Starfire. You gave yourself over to those creatures in save your planet. You stayed for years, endured tortures...I know what they do there my young one. I have hated myself everyday for not being able to find you, to help you. I have not the station to do so." He let his head fall slightly and sighed, only to feel a tiny hand touch his face with such tenderness is made his heart ache.

Robin stepped up as Starfire let go of Galfore and took his hand softly, looking to his pained eyes behind the mask that she knew were begging her to stay. Then again he knew to support her no matter the choice she made.

She may have been born a princess but never had she known such happiness than with Robin and the team. She loved him dearly, wanted to be with him more than anything in her life, but was it right to abandon her people when they needed her? It was then that the wheels began to turn. She let go of Robin's hand and stepped away from all those involved and simply stood before them before saying, "You are a wonderful father to me Galfore, most wonderful in all the cosmos." She then smiled, looking to Jon who seemed to have read her mind as she spoke the next few words, "so it you I leave Tameran to."

"What?" everyone shouted in unison, shocked by this idea.

"Galfore raised me as a child, he protected me best he could and knows all the laws and traditions of our people. He is a strong warrior, a loving and compassionate father and a wonderful Tameranian representative. I am not meant for Tameran." She whispered, shaking her head at the last part. She had been away so long and even though she carried the blood of the royals she was not meant for the throne. "I am not what is best for my people. As Princess of Tameran, Kori'andr, I name Galfore the new Emperor of Tameran in permanent." She smiled sweetly.

Galfore smiled as did the Justice League. Since the King's death it had been this alien male who had been shaping up the planet and making the connections to the union between planets that the King had denied before. Galfore hugged his princess before seeing the boy who had to let go of his little girl's hand in order for him to do so. He moved and stood over the small human. He looked strong, broad shoulders and he did not shake or tremble as Galfore glared down at him. "So you are the one who found my little one on earth. You have since been caring for her, or so I have been informed."

"Yes Emperor Galfore." Robin replied as he made sure to stand his ground. In the last few months Starfire had been telling him more and more about her culture and one thing was key, never show the weakness of fear. Always stand your ground.

After a prolonged staring contest the man smiled and slapped his hand down on Robin's shoulder, though keeping in mind not to break the human. "I thank you greatly for this. I see how she looks at you...be good to her." He voiced firmly, the threat taken in it's context.

"I intend to sir."

He got a grunt in return before he sighed as Galfore walked over to Starfire and they spoke in Tameranian about something. Giving them a little privacy the other two members stepped to the side and Robin looked to Batman. "So, anything on Joker?"

"He's gone underground again, as has Slade."

"That much I knew..."

"No further information has been leaked. Jinx is breaking out of jail tomorrow and she hopes to make good on the deal and try to join the team. That way she can work undercover for us."

"With Joker?" Flash squawked, "How can she do that? Does she have any idea how much danger she would be in? Slade is bad enough, but Joker too?"

Ignoring his out burst the rest of the team let Batman continue on about the information. However Connor was staring at Galfore for a second. "What's wrong Connor?" Robin asked.

"Starfire didn't know English when she came...and she had to kiss you to learn right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"How did Galfore learn?"

They all froze in their places and watched Batman shrink away, "I don't want to talk about..."

**TBC**

**-Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**She's a Star**

**Chapter 8**

**An: Oh my goodness I know I havent' updated in forever but now that I'm back in school it's much easier to budget my time. A lot happens in this chapter so bear with me. Here's your newest upload to the story and remember to read and review!**

**Two Weeks Later**

As the night fell on Gotham City Richard was standing in the doorway of his room, looking in as Starfire was fixing her hair in the mirror. He always wondered how it was that a woman with that much hair could take such good care of it. He smiled endearingly to her as she rose from her place at the vanity, something he added to his room when he found her staying with him more than in her own space down the hall. They spent a lot more time in Richard's room, maybe it was because he had a link right to the bat cave for calls, or the secret computer that was hidden behind the book shelf, among other things in his room that made their jobs easier. But for Starfire what it came down to was with him being such a workaholic, it was easier to at least keep him company than try to get him to stop working.

"Are you ready?" he asked when she finally stood and joined him at the door.

They were going to one of Bruce's balls that were held for the company. The entire Young Justice team was invited to go, including Jinx who had broken out of jail and joined the team. They had discussed her remaining uncover but it was too dangerous with Joker now involved in Death Stroke's little plotting system, they couldn't run the risk of her being lost . She had gone against her old team mates of the HIVE and was working on giving as much information as she could to help the team. From her intel they were able to discover that their ideas about Slade were correct. He was planning the robberies as a distraction to try and take out the YJ team, that way it weakened the defense in the area and the amount of people that knew how to combat him. Joker`s role wasn`t completely known as of yet but knowing the way he played games the team was in for some psychological warfare in the coming future. Batman and Robin had worked with the team to try and get them ready for those kinds of attacked and no one was ever allowed to patrol alone or without multiple ways of tracking them. M`gann no longer went on patrol as she was able to lock onto their minds when she focused and locate them from her safety at the base, whether they were conscious or not. She had been working hard with Jon to come to that understanding.

Her loyalty was easily earned luckily, as KF was quick to introduce her and fill them in on the entire story from the start. They were inseparable from the beginning her joining the team. Richard knew what KF was going through; he couldn't bear to be away from Star for very long. "I am almost ready," she whispered, the bubbly nature evident in her tone.

"And what else would you happen to need?"

"A kiss." She said simply as she stole one quickly before moving to float around the door. She had to remember to not to that while at the party. She wore a necklace with a hologram pendent to make her skin tan instead of orange and make her eyes a normal green with human eye whites. She thought she looked odd, as did Richard, but it was the only way that she could appear in public without the concern of people knowing who she was. It was very difficult to be an alien in public without shape shifting skills like M'gann. She wore a navy blue mermaid gown, her red hair done up with curls and pulled to the one side over her shoulder. The back of the dress was bare and it was strapless, Richard wasn't sure how it was staying up but she was awe struck at the view it gave him. It dipped right down to the end of the tail bone, fitting her rump perfectly and flowing out at the knees. She wore no heels, just simply navy satin flats with a tiny silver detailing to match the beading that covered the front of the dress.

"Where on earth did you find that dress?" he asked, he didn't recall buying her a gown for the evening but know she had gone out to buy one.

"Friend Alfred assisted me in the choosing of the gown. He said it important that I match and compliment you on this evening as you appear to the public. It is our first real outing together as a couple. The famous playboy Richard Grayson has settled." Leave it to Alfred to make her look like a million dollars, how did he expect the young man to be on his best behaviour? The only thing that would have made her more stunning was seeing her without the ring that concealed her exotic treasures.

"I didn't settle on anything Kori," he whispered, sweeping her into his arms, pressing her body to his, "I found a gem." He kissed her more deeply this time only to get a sharp push to the shoulder. He eyed her oddly for a second until she pointed to her lips.

"You're going to smudge my make up." She blushed from his words before as she took his arm and followed him to the limousine parked out front of the mansion. Alfred gave them a soft smile as he watched them ascend the steps and Richard opened the door for her and fixed his navy bow tie one more time before climbing in after her.

Bruce was already at the event, having been needed there to make sure the preparations were in order of the evening. There were celebrating the completion of a new space program that had been in the works for a while and finally had gained confirmation. He had that everyone makes an appearance and take a break from working so hard on the case. They needed to come back with fresh eyes to the situation, and he was important to keep their other personas alive in the media spotlight. Upon arrival Richard led Kori into the grand ballroom and watched as her eyes widen at the scene before them.

The rest of the team was already assembled on the far wall, with Jinx and KF out dancing on the floor. It was a shock to Artemis, who had a thing for the young man, but she had missed her opportunity and he had moved on. She didn't have time to frown however as Richard came over with Kori to join them. "Having fun thus far?" he asked everyone, knowing it was rare that they came to such extravagant events. However before he could get his answer a soft voice was heard from behind him.

"Well hello there Dick." He turned and laid his eyes on an old red headed friend of his. She stood there in a simple but elegant black slip dress that had a sheer material that seemed to float away from her silhouette; it added sparkle and movement to the seemingly plain gown. Her hair was swept up into a high bun and on her neck was a perfectly placed set of pearls. She was a vision and one Dick hadn't seen in a very long time. He had barely even talked to her since Starfire had come into the picture, he was sad to admit that she had kind of slipped his mind since the alien princess had come crashing into the planet.

"Barbra! Long-time no see." He replied calmly, keeping his composure as he felt Starfire squeeze his hand in curiosity, clearly wondering who the lovely woman was. He turned his gaze to her and explained, "Kori this is my dear friend Barbra Gordon, She's the Commissioner's daughter and a very old friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Starfire graciously replied.

"And Barbra this is my girlfriend Kori Anders." Starfire smiled and gave a tiny bow of the head as she spoke, but noticed how that smile and gesture was not so easily returned.

Barbra was a little less happy about Richard's introduction of her, having only caught a little bit of her in the media as Richard's new squeeze. Barbra and Dick were far from over, having never been an official couple and only flirted hopelessly for years she knew she had no hold over who he decided to pair up with. Though a small part of her wanted it to be her, seeing how Dick was looking at her made her own feelings of jealousy rise quickly. "Oh yes, the famous Kori. It's great to finally meet you." The tone in her voice clearly said otherwise. The voice was plastic but luckily Kori wasn't very well versed in sarcasm or the tricky ways earth girls seemed to work so it blew right over her head and she smiled brightly in return.

"Perhaps I shall allow you to catch up, I am sure that you and Richard have a lot to talk about. I shall ask Bruce to show me the dancing."Kori suggested, knowing what it was like to catch up having been doing so with Galfore for days. The young miss left the two alone and was soon learning how to waltz with Bruce.

Richard watched and smiled as she stumbled around for a moment before catching the steps and was soon floating around gracefully with Bruce, the eyes of the guests locked on her every move. "She's stunning you know," Barbra told him, drawing his attention back in her direction.

"That and so much more."

"She has you absolutely wrapped around your finger doesn't she."

"I'm man enough to admit it." Richard gave a tiny chuckle but watched as Barbra didn't share in his laugh. He watched as she walked out onto the balcony of the ballroom. He followed with one last look to Starfire and Bruce before he closed the double doors behind him.

KF and Jinx shared a glance, which was caught by the rest of the team. They knew of their prior fling/flirting episodes and wondered if it was a good idea to be leaving alone on a balcony, then again they had to give Robin a little more credit so they let it be.

Dick watched as she stood by the railing and asked, "What's the matter Babs?"

"I got all done up, wore the dress I knew you liked, did my hair up and even wore these stinking pearls. I saw her in the news but when I didn't see her around the manor all the time when I came to visit as Batgirl I thought she was just another team mate. I wasn't really sure I wanted to believe that you'd shacked up with some alien…"

"Hush your voice Babs," Dick scolded as he knew paparazzi would be hiding everyone for this event, let alone if the guests heard. "You know better."

Barbra sighed and rolled her eyes, "oh come on, I have my voice down. You've fallen for her hook line and sinker, you forgot all about me. You don't call, you don't text me, and you don't even send me a message. The only person I hear from is Robin and it's through the bat-cave computer when he needs help with a case…" her tone grew sad, but the anger was still seeping through.

"Babs you and I never… I mean I thought we decided a long time it was best if we were friends."

"Well you thought wrong!" she hissed, looking at his shocked face. "How could you just run off with the piece of ass to throw themselves at you? Oh please, help me, please I'm so new to this world and it's ways." She mimicked quietly under her breathe but loud enough for Dick to hear.

"Babs don't talk about her that way, you guys work for the same side, you'll be working on the same case once we get all the leads together and you can't treat a team member like this."

"This isn't about the team! What happened to the rule you told me! What happened to the rule about not being able to date a team member because it would endanger everyone, jeopardize the job. That was the lame excuse you told me three years ago, but we were still close. Now you're throwing everyone out the window for some…some…" she didn't finish her words.

"Don't finish it Babs…look…I love Kori. With all my heart without question okay? That is not going to change. But you're still my friend and you mean a lot to me. For the team and for my family. You're important to me Babs, but not in the way she is."

"Well why not?" she looked at him, tears threatening to spill. She walked up to him and laid her hands on his chest. "You used to look at me like that once…"

"I never looked at you like I look at her Babs…"

"Dick please…" she leaned in to kiss him…

"Where had Richard gone?" she asked to Bruce as they stopped dancing to get some refreshments.

"I believe he is trying to mend some ties with his friend Barbra." Bruce knew to explain this to young woman carefully. "Kori, my son and Barbra are very close friends and have been so for many years. But the young lady has fallen for Dick and is not prepared to see you with him tonight. She loves him very much, but I'm sure Dick will let her down nice and easy."

Kori nodded, not wanting to jump to conclusions either about her dear Richard. "Perhaps, if I helped explain it she would feel better." Kori hurried off to the doors before another could say anything and as she opened the doors she laid eyes on Barbra trying to kiss Richard. She didn't need to speak though and she hid behind the half opened door as she watched Richard gently push her away.

"Babs…I'm sorry." He backed away and walked towards the door. He saw it open and turned to see Starfire looking at the floor ashamed for eves dropping but he gently took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"Richard, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be fine."

"And Miss Barbra?"

"She'll have to learn to let go."

"I feel sadness for her. I don't know what I would do if you loved another."

"You'll never have to find out Kori." He kissed her gently, but his heart still stung for hurting Barbra even if that wasn't his intention. He waited for the band to strike up but instead his ears were met with a loud explosion. The wall to the east was blasted through and Rihard covered Kori's body with his own as they were tossed to the floor. The team shared glances before making the move to vanish into the shadows.

Through the blasted wall stepped goons of all shapes and sizes…dressed in clown costumes. They seemed more like party crashers than thugs as they started harassing people, stealing money and jewellery and breaking the place apart. Then the voice cackled, "What do you think chums? Seemed a little stuffy in here so I thought I'd give ya some fresh air!" The joker stood in the center of the floor and watched as people backed away in horror. "Nothing like a freshly cracked party package to bring out the best right? Thought I'd make an entrance in this new town!"

"Freeze!" shouted Robin as the team assembled.

"Wrong again Robbie-poo, it's Joker remember?" he teased as he looked over the new group. "Oh look! New play things! That one's pretty cute too! You got a thing for red heads bird boy?"

"Shut your trap!" Artemis shouted as she aimed and arrow right for his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, naughty naughty children." Joker raised his own gun and fired a net to encase the archer as she laugher. "You need a time out little one."

"Joker…"

"Oh there you are Bats, thought you'd never get here."

Batman claimed working on Joker, while the team was set to take care of the goons that were destroying the place. Robin cut Artemis out of her confines before the team set out in the sections and started rounding up the goons in their usual fashion, knowing Batman was more than strong enough to kick the living shit out of Joker and possibly get some info on him. Starfire took on a set of her own accord, glad to be ridded of that ring and back looking like her usual self. She released a volley of starbolts and smiled as she floated over the remains but heard something moving behind her. Turning sharply she saw a bat coming right for her face, but it never made contact. When she opened her eyes she saw Batgirl standing there and the man on the ground with a foot print in his face. "You should watch more carefully." Batgirl scolded as she started her own set of attacks in rapid fire fashion, almost more brutal than they needed to be.

Starfire looked around to assess the situation but turned. Batgirl gasped as she saw Joker standing right behind her, "Starfire stop!" but it was seconds too late and she was met with a spray of gas to the face. She held her face as her eyes stung but then she felt herself start to giggle, and giggle…and giggle! She couldn't stop. She didn't know what was happening but she found herself on the floor laughing uncontrollably and writhing from pain in moments. Joker put the bottle away and laughed, "see, at least someone gets my jokes." Robin looked from across the room and gasped, even was staying away from him knowing he had that gas in his pocket but they couldn't get to Star and help her. "All what a pity bird boy, don't you think her laugh is pretty? Slade wants the screaming but I think laughter is more fun don't you?"

"What do you want?!"

"To join in the fun silly Robin. You see….Slade has his plan and what not for you and your friends but I figured why not make the trip and join in? I mess with you, that messes with my buddy the Bat and we're all together like one big family again." He teased. He then glared, "and you little mix," he pointed to Jinx who was next to KF. "You best watched that pretty pink head of yours, Slade was in the most unhappy mood once he heard about your little flip to the right." As the group moved in closer they stilled on getting close to him they heard the tell-tale beeping of a none too pleasant device. "Times up Bats, you're getting rusty. Better luck on the next level." The joker laughter hysterically as he tossed the bomb into Batman's hands and made his own explosion to escape.

Batman looked to Robin, who quickly worked on disabling the bomb. Luckily after years of dealing the Joker's tricks he knew how to get rid of the charge and have it stable in a matter of seconds. However when the beeping stopped all you could hear was crying and laughing. M'gann was kneeling over Starfire as the pour girl was trying to stop laughing. The alien was panicking as she administered the antidote and nothing was happening. "What's wrong?" Batman asked as they came closer.

"It's her blood line, it just takes a little longer to kick in." within the next few minutes the pour girl was asleep on the ballroom floor. Robin moved in and picked her up in his arms as she snuggled into him. He took a look to Batgirl who was off the corner, not looking very impressed with the situation.

"Let's call it a night. We'll re-convene in the morning," with that the group disbanded as the police came to take the rounded up thugs to the jail.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Robin said as he sat looking at the bat cave computer screen.

"About what exactly?"

"Just being in it for messing with us?"

"It's all part of his game. You know how he is."

"Well whatever his part in it is…Slade already has a plan for us."

The two men were interrupted when Alfred came down the steps with the young miss right at his heels. "Young Master Grayson, the miss has woken up."

"Hey Star," he came over quietly and held her face in his hands. "Love why did you get out of bed?"

"I woke up alone and I got worried you had gone to do the kicking of the butt alone. Greetings Knorf'ka Batman."

"Greetings Starfire, how are you feeling?"

"Very sore, does he do that every time?"

"He tries to, but that medicine will have you immune to it from here on out. You're safe from it. Now why don't you two get some rest?" the two left and Alfred noticed a strange expression on his face.

"Something troubles you.."

"They're in danger.."

"They are always in danger, as is the nature of the job sir."

"Not like this…Death Stroke is planning something big, and this playing around is just a way to distract from the bigger picture. But what is it? He keeps trying to hit all of Robin's weakness. His team, his girlfriend, but Robin is never in harm. All the problems Robin can figure out…what is he playing at?"

"Perhaps they are gauging the young master's skill?"

"Continue."

"Well pardon my opinion but…what if they are are…grooming him. Remember how you used to leave puzzle and problem solving riddles all the time on the kitchen table and Master Dick would find and solve them. But he didn't know you were training him."

"Alfred…Slade doesn't want Robin dead…he wants nothing in way so he can create his own."

"Sir are you suggesting…"

"What would hurt him most and cause him to turn against his morals? Losing his team or her. What would make me crack and make Joker part of the joke, if Robin turned on us. He wants an apprentice…"

**TBC**

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
